Un amor imposible AoxMi
by Orooo-Alea-Kao
Summary: UA. Cuando la vida que piensas que tienes es un engaño, el amor que debe ser algo natural es forzado y la persona con quien quisieras estar es doblemente prohibida, entonces alli debes saber que simplemente la esperanza esta perdida, LEMON-ROMANTIC, esto es un UA
1. Chapter 1:: Conociendo al nuevo miembro

**Comentarios de la Autora**: Buenas buenas finalmente un preambulo de mi historia que fascinante momento, nunca pensé que llegaría, llevo muchos años esperando dar un paso y este es el primero, tuve que tomarme una semana de vacaciones en el trabajo para hacerlo, pues si estoy muy nerviosa

Pues chicos y chicas, nenas y nenes….como sabrán **Nobuhiro Watsuki** es un genial y grandioso tipo que nos dio la oportunidad de disfrutar a una serie amada por unos y criticadas por otros, pero en fin ORIGINAL, él es el dueño de Rurouni Kenshin, yo sólo tomé prestados los nombres de su personajes y los introduje en mi historia, así que espero que entiendan que no tengo ningún derecho ni me pertenece, jejejej quedo claro?

Ok ok bueno en fin, de ser posible déjenme reviews así podré modificar antes de publicar algo ah se me olvidaba solo publicar la Intro y me dicen que tal eh? Bueno mejor me dejo de habladeras y ahí les va, besos…

Dejen Reviews por fa por fa siiii? Quiero ver que opinan sobre mi historia...Bueno finalmente comienza

* * *

Era una tarde preciosa de esas que siempre la hacían pensar, ella iba recorriendo alegremente su jardín envuelto en árboles de Sakuras, pinos y otras especies, iba recorriendo todo lentamente subía al puente de su jardín, lanzaba comida a sus peces y una de las distintas semillas caían al estanque justo encima de un flor de loto, mientras un pez recorría rápidamente el espacio y tiempo para ir tras su aperitivo, increíble lo que resulta entrenarlo pensaba ella e inmediatamente seguía recorriendo alegre cada una de las partes verdosas y muy coloridas de su amplio y hermoso jardín.

Recordaba sus primeras plantas, abonando el terreno junto a su padre cuando recién se mudaban a esa casa, pero claro todo lo demás tenía a su disposición siempre algún ayudante o sirviente pero para lo del jardín no, para eso su padre le había enseñado que era un trabajo personal y exclusivo, le había dejado muy claro que a medida que creciera y se expandiera el jardín, así sería su vida y dependiendo del amplio humor de ella así también se comportaría su hermoso jardín todo era un completo equilibrio que debía aprender a interpretar a la naturaleza en su vida…decía su padre en aquel momento que las plantas tenían la propiedad de percibir la energía de la gente y dependiendo de su energía ellas las rechazaban o no, tenían la voluntad de predecir cuando algo convenía o no y de advertirte de las malas intenciones de aquellos que persiguen el mal. También le enseñaba que las plantas no tenían dueño solo Dios por lo tanto eran libres siempre y cuando se les amara…a pesar de poseer tantos bienes siempre le inculcaron en su educación la modestia, humildad y amor a las personas, a los animales, la naturaleza, y aún a las cosas más sencillas...

Misao meditaba siempre su papá con sus brillantes pensamientos decía para sí misma.

Una vez más se paraba en la plaza central del jardín se montaba en el banco para percibirlo todo, aspirar el aire, pronunciar alguna oración, buscar la tranquilidad y dejar sus penas y volver a renacer…siempre lo mismo pero en ese momento comenzó una lluvia y supo que era el momento indicado para correr dentro de su casa, salió corriendo a su habitación a darse un cálido baño para luego volver a conversar con su madre, ya más tranquila podría seguir hablando con ella.

SÍ efectivamente habían peleado pero necesitaban hablarlo era esencial ese tema y no daría más cabida al tiempo…Tenia una responsabilidad por delante siempre persiguiéndola como una sombra y sus días se acortaban, definitivamente no debía permitir que el tiempo se perdiera.

Un rato después…

Pero mama ¿por qué no me entiendes?

-. No hay discusión Misao Makimachi…entiéndelo de una vez por todas debes comprender que aunque no nos guste ni a tu padre ni a mí, fue arreglo de tu abuelo desde que naciste con el abuelo de esa familia así que solo puedes aceptarlo y punto.

-. Te digo esto en advertencia Okon y Seijuro conocerán de que madera esta echa su hija y Okina no se quedara atrás…bastante malos ratos me han hecho pasar con esto pero no lo comprenderán. Es que ¿porque se me debe obligar a amar, es que ni siquiera amar, es obligar a compartir con alguien que detesto, lo que por derecho y ley debería ser de mi amado? Eso JAMÁS!

de la discusión y ya come y vete a tu habitación para que lo consultes con la almohada…luego le dirás a tu padre lo que piensas hacer.

Se sentaron calladas…esperando a que la servidumbre comenzara a destacar la exquisiteces en su frente…pero ella la hija en estos casos solía colocarse justo del otro lado de la mesa…cabe destacar no era cualquier mesa solamente el mesón constaba de 12 puestos de un lado y 12 del otro sin contar las dos cabecillas laterales uno de ellos siempre era el apartado y preferido de su padre como todo cabeza de familia, pero en esta ocasión el se ausentaba por una junta de socios y por lo tanto su madre se sentaba allí…ella decidió para evitarla sentarse en la punta contraria a su madre.

Comenzaron a degustar la comida y al final se retiraron…justo cuando ella lanzó su puerta su madre pudo suspirar dejar de lado el fuerte carácter que la caracterizaba y comenzaba a desprenderse de sus ojos la próximas cascadas que se irían transformando en lloro…tuvo que ir rápidamente a su cuarto y después de despojarse de su ropa para colocarse su pijama en su cama desenfreno su cobardía, su rabia, su lloro…odiaba eso, odiaba la situación. Al tener su bebita apenas unos días por ser la primogénita Makimachi del primogénito de Okina Makimachi es decir ser la hija primogénita del heredero Soujiro Makimachi, tenia impuesta sobre si una carga difícil de llevar…un compromiso que solo la muerte podría romper, un prometido desconocido con la sola esperanza de que lo conocería el día de su boda y aparte de ello el también era el primogénito de otra casa que bien conocida, todos sabían el carácter de Akira Shinomori y su casta...quien sino, ella sabía que el destino de su hija era cruel pero no le quedaba más que fuerza para soportar a regañadientes, aquella triste frustración del tiempo y en contra de su voluntad el carácter de su hija muy semejante al de ella, ella Okon de Makimachi quería desde el nacer de su hija su libertad en todo sentido en colegios, en pensamientos y en amor y ya ahora le quitaban eso, tanto poder económico se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

Hiko Seijuro Makimachi luego de una velada no muy gratificante pues odiaba la pomposidad y odiaba el protocolo y todas esas cursilerías tenía impuesto ante si esa carga por ser el número 2 más rico de todo Japón y ¿cómo no serlo con esa mente tan brillante para los negocios? Solo lo superaba la casa Shinomori y eso le recordaba otra cosa que le hacía odiar la pomposidad, y parte de la obligación que tenia impuesta ante sí para estar presente allí, el compromiso de su hija por voluntad de su padre…como odiaba eso, aunque esta unión pondría a volar las ganancias de todos, odiaba tener que entregar a su angelito a un completo desconocido que conociendo esa cuerda de hipócritas debería de ser un indecente pero estaba más que obligado para hacerlo y como odiaba también eso.

Desde el momento que nació se sintió el hombre más inmensamente feliz del mundo pero, todo fue a derrumbarse al momento que Okina su padre hiciera ese anuncio sin su consentimiento, por eso le había enseñado a su hija a amar la libertad de las plantas, de los jardines, al menos para que en su momento fuera una niña profunda, que aprendiera a buscar su propio descanso en la naturaleza, a dejar sus penas y obligaciones allí y desde ese pequeño contacto con lo natural depositar sus energías negativas y volver renovada por eso ese jardín ese amplio y hermoso jardín en el que tanto habían compartido y que conectaba al bosque.

Entonces siendo interrumpido de sus pensamientos….lo llamó su padre:

.-"Seijuro ven para acá"…y el procedió a acercarse.

.-"Te presento a tu yerno" fue lo que alcanzo a decir Okina, inmediatamente que él lo llamó se aparecieron el conocía a Akira y a su hijo Saito, pero no a su nieto y fue allí cuando lo agarró y se lo llevo lejos…lejos de sus respectivos padres…pidiendole a todos que los disculparan se retiro.

En una parte del jardín central Seijuro examinaba al muchacho de muy buen aspecto, ojos azules, pelo corto negro un poco revoloteado, una apariencia varonil, pero una mirada distante, muy fría, muy alejada de la realidad, era un hombre con pocas expresiones en su rostro no denotaba nada y eso era impresionante…alcanzó a preguntarle:

.-"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?"

.-"Aoshi….Aoshi Shinomori"

.-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

.-28 y miro hacia abajo.

.-"Dios santo eso quiere decir que cuando mi bebé nació tu tenias ya 10 años".

.-El miró al suelo y respondió "Si, pero no fui yo el que decidió no tuve ni siquiera oportunidad…si hubiese decidido no estaría aquí y sólo eso le diré" se voltio y lo miro fijamente sin titubear.

.-Entonces allí él lo comprendió...Seijuro se dio cuenta que él tampoco se sentía a gusto de la situación y lo entendió ya estaba con menos predisposición pero lo que más francamente le sorprendió fue que con sus ojos transmitía lo que decía pero el resto de su de su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión…impresionante….entonces él le hizo la última pregunta: "¿Cuánto llevas viviendo aquí?"

.-Él respondió sin dilación "Tengo 2 años aquí en Tokio el resto de mi vida la viví en Kyoto" y se fue.

quedo pensativo ante esas palabras…claro por supuesto que era muy tarde para hacer presunción e interpretación de esas palabras…

Volvía a acercarse a su padre dio un último trago de Sake y se despidió. Ya no quería estar más allí además en su casa lo esperaban 2 mujercitas que eran su delirio en la vida su sensual, hermosa, revoltosa y a la vez tranquila mujer y su muy alterada hija…claro que no daría datos de dicha reunión pues estaba prohibido referirle a Misao cualquier cosa de ello, términos de la Sociedad Secreta Onniwabanchu.

Llegaba a su casa y entonces salió a tropel sus sirvientes: el que le aparcaba el auto, el que le quitaba el abrigo, el que le quitaba los zapatos y solo decidió bajarse del auto y hacer caso omiso a todo, estaba exhausto pero nunca le agradaba que alguien además de él condujera su vehículo y también le molestaba aquello pero ordenes son ordenes y debía guardar las apariencias…se metió en su casa pregunto por su esposa e hija y solo le dijeron que habían discutido y luego de la cena ambas se habían ido a sus respectivas camas a llorar…ya todos se conocían como una gran familia entonces el salía al rescate misión Misao-Okon y una absoluta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro…Fue corriendo al cuarto de su hija y allí se la encontró aun lloraba, se acerco silenciosamente pero ella había sentido que habían abierto su habitación así que ya lo sabía, sabía que era su padre porque solo él se atrevía a entrar en un momento así y fue cuando dio la vuelta a su rostro para mirarlo y echarse a llorar en sus brazos gritando:

.- "Papi"

Eso a él le enternecía mucho más que siempre seria su pequeña, su hija, su chupetica ácida pero era tan placentero poder seguir haciendo lo mismo desde que nació protegerla en sus brazos, y calmarle sus angustias, sus miedos, sus temores y demás y enseñarle a ser humana, una persona entera reconociendo sus debilidades y fortalezas…eso era ella para él.

Entonces después de un rato mientras sobaba su cabeza y le decía suavemente

.- "Ya tranquila…esto también pasará…le dijo vamos a hablar con tu madre".

Ella se negó como el sabia que ella lo haría pero le dijo las palabras que sabia ella que la convencería,

.- "Hija tu madre también está muy mal y estoy segura que no deseaba gritarle esta situación nos tiene mal a todos pero lo mejor es enfrentarla juntos ¿no crees?, tu mamá está más mal que yo por no poder darte lo que necesitas y requieres y a mí me dolerá demasiado que mis dos tesoros mañana al despertar no se dirijan palabras cuando ya no nos queda tanto tiempo juntos…debemos aprovechar lo que nos queda de tiempo para terminar de compartir"

Ella asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto matrimonial…ella se asombro de ver a su madre tirada en cama con sus ojitos hinchados también y cuando su madre abrió los ojos corrió a abrazarla…él sabía que eso era lo que esas dos necesitaban abrazarse. Como las conocía a ambas, bueno su hija le había hecho más fácil el camino porque su madre ella si hubiera dado guerra y bueno él las abrazo a las dos y juntas lloraron…hasta que se calmaron y pidieron sus excusas el no dejo de posar sus manos dijo sus palabras aquellas que aliviaban sus penas y ambos padres fueron a acostar a su hija a la cama, así como deseaba su madre.

Y luego de hacerlo se fueron a su cuarto…Misao esa noche dormiría más tranquila…sin embargo luego de despedirse de sus padres y oírlos entrar a su cuarto salió por su ventana, a hacer lo que siempre hacia todas las noches desde hacía un año y medio atrás. Ir a encontrarse con él.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno chicos y chicas aqui empieza mi primer Cap de un Amor Imposible...como verán dos personas opuestas ejejejejej pero determinadas unidas por un mismo destino que les deparará el futuro jejejeje solo nos toca leer...hasta el próximo Capítulo, nos vemos ciaoo! Dewa mata ne? =)


	2. Chapter 2:: La luz se asoma al horizonte

**Comentarios de la Autora**: Bueno en el capitulo pasado hubo una discusion entre madre e hija Okon y Misao, tambien una reunion secreta de Aoshi con su futuro suegro y además un nuevo secreto que nadie sabe, Misao irá a encontrarse con alguien que lleva viendo hace un tiempo, ok ningun comentario jejeje como lo tengo listo monto el Cap 2.

Y luego de hacer las pases madre e hija la feliz pareja se fueron a su cuarto…Misao esa noche dormiría más tranquila…sin embargo luego de despedirse de sus padres y oírlos entrar a su cuarto salió por su ventana, a hacer lo que siempre hacia todas las noches desde hacía un año y medio atrás. Ir a encontrarse con él…

* * *

A continuación un poco de azucar entre la feliz pareja Okon y Hiko por favor abstengase aquel que deteste el LEMON gracias gracias…

* * *

Okon miraba a su esposo mientras él se quitaba su ropa para ir a ducharse tenía su mente un poco más clara gracias a él, ya ella sabia porque amaba tanto a ese hombre siempre con su gran carisma lograba calentar hasta al hielo más frío, eso era de hecho lo bueno que su hija había sacado de él su carisma…mientras el agarraba el paño para cubrirse a ella empezaron a aparecerles pensamientos mas allá de románticos pero como evitarlo si su esposo era un hombre exquisito de degustar, desde su primera noche juntos ella sabía que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo de estar con él, de disfrutar sus caricias, sus deseos y de necesitarlo por eso desde que estaban juntos nunca pasaban una noche por separado, la vez que lo había obligado el trabajo ella tuvo que salir a encontrarse con el. Sin su calor, su música dentro de su pecho, sin sus caricias no podía dormir y él viceversa…ella suspiro aun viéndolo y sonrojando ligeramente sus mejillas, comenzaron a entrarle fuertes pensamientos y fantasías…

El notó la forma libidinosa en que lo observaba su esposa y se sonrió no de una forma normal, solamente para ella estaba reservada, y él sabía lo que significaba eso así que esta noche podrían disfrutar un poco de placer antes de dormir si es que lograban dormir porque esa mujer provocaba en el mucha más energía y a cada paso quería más y más hasta que se encontraban totalmente exhaustos y al pasar el tiempo era mejor siempre, siempre mejor…se dirigió a su baño pues ya había empezado a crecer algo en él y quería al menos quitarse el smoke de la ciudad y su contaminación para poder estar libre junto a ella…lo que no esperaba era lo siguiente que iría a suceder. El se metió a su ducha y luego prefirió su Yacusi, basta decir que su cuarto de baño era inmenso, encendió el grifo de agua caliente y fría para tenerlos atemperados…mientras se sumergía allí…su esposa se metió en el baño viéndola directamente el sonrió dando una seña que solo ellos conocían, el entendió que debía prepararse.

Comenzó ella a caminar muy lentamente y mientras se detuvo en seco para sacar de una de las piezas de su baño un control para bajar las luces y poner una música romántica, traía consigo unas copas y una botella de la cual le sirvió a él una y otra a ella, el notaba que a cada paso era más lenta y lenta como lo hace un felino se acerca lentamente a su presa para atacarlo con sorpresa, ella movía lentamente sus pies y a él solo le deleitaba verla, ella a cada paso su bata se abría poco a poco dejando ver lentamente sus muslos, su pase al paraíso, su ombligo y un poco la entrada de sus montañas que al pasar el tiempo habían dado cambios radicales seguían siendo firmes y mucho más grandes que de sus primeras veces, él había quedado estupefacto a ver a su mujer moviéndose así, era sumamente deseable esa mujer para él, pero como él había aprendido a tener paciencia con el tiempo, solamente esperaba al momento justo, ella había depositado en una mesa la botella y llevaba ambas copas hacia él sin dilación ni duda, ella se acercaba con una mirada seria y le extendió el brazo con su copa cosa que al solo contacto con ella una parte de su cuerpo tomo vida de inmediato que exquisita piel y él no pudo evitar que con ese roce, surgiera la primera situación para besarlo muy pasionalmente cosa que a ella le hizo soltar su primer gemido sabia que sería el primero de una larga noche y sonrió ese hombre la volvía loca pero se alejó debía hacerlo esperar esa era la meta de hoy y el también sonreía. Listo ella seguía con su plan acechar a su presa…él la veía muy divertido definitivamente iba a ser una larga noche hasta que no se saciara no la dejaría descansar y eso sería en un largo largo largoooooo rato…entonces ella hizo algo que le terminaron de parar a él todos los cabellos tomo un sorbo y luego en un fugaz beso intento traspasarle su delicioso liquido a él, cosa que él recibió con todo gusto le fascinaba el licor pero si este venia directo de sus labios, él estaba perdido seria su esclavo de por vida.

Ella se había sentado a la orilla del yacusi para darle ese beso pero luego se separo para hacerle un baile exótico a él, cosa que le fascinaba era desesperarlo un poquito para volverlo más loco, y comenzó a moverse poco a poco al ritmo de la lenta música quitándose las pantimedias con delicadeza mostrándole más piel a él, cosa que ya él solo se saboreaba su boca, esa mujer lo volvía loco si lo tocaba explotaba, luego comenzó a bajarse por encima de los hombros la 1ra bata tenía una que era como una chaquetica y otra que era de tiritas la mas interna y lentamente la bajo, subía a su vientre la otra bata dejando ver su traje interior que la cubría y volvía a tapar y decidió al ver la cara expectante de su esposo que debía retirárselo justo cuando iba a comenzar con su ropa interior el intervino ya no aguantaba más y ella solo reía, demasiado lo había hecho esperar.

El la amarro con sus brazos no le importaba mojarle lo que le quedaba para que si no era necesario que lo llevara puesto, él le haría el favor de retirárselo entonces comenzó a besarla una vez que la abrazo y la metió en el yacusi con él, la beso posesivamente ella le pertenecía y le marcaba la piel, desde los deditos de sus manos los antebrazos, brazos, clavículas, hombros, su boca nuevamente, sus orejas las saboreaba mientras ella comenzaba a suspirar largo y tendido, él le abarca respiraba su aroma aquel que le fascinaba a él, besaba su cuello y comenzaba a bajar desplegando tiernos, pasionales y posesivos besos e iba dándole vuelta desde su espalda hasta su frente, mientras con sus manos hacia vez tras vez viajes de exploración, una cubría su cuello y otra su cintura entonces él al bajar su cabeza hasta alcanzar sus senos los besaba por encima de su brazier y juntando sus manos comenzaba a desabrocharle y a retirarle a aquel artefacto que bordeaba y reprimía aquellas hermosas montañas las libró del amarre de esa ropa mientras ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio para el explorar el tocaba un seno mientras que saboreaba otro y viceversa…ella ya tenía rato aguantando gritos que morían en su garganta, si el hoy quería verla gritar tenía que afanarse y ponerle empeño hoy ella le haría difícil el trabajo de excitarse con su voz y no lo duden él lo había notado…entonces comenzó el a recorrerle con sus labios hacia abajo dándole besos que a veces eran acompañados con leves mordiscos y a ella la hacían estremecerse…lentamente él alcanzo a su paraíso, su fuente de dicha y satisfacción su cavidad aquella que tantas veces lo habían retenido, aquel lugar secreto y oculto donde reposaba lo más sagrado de él y de ella…delicadamente el hizo que ella diera paso…mientras él se agachaba por completo tomando posesión de aquello que ante Dios y la ley le pertenecía y comenzó a bajarle el único pedazo de tela que le quedaba encima, ella con una mano le agarraba el hombro con la otra el cabello…sabia que ya había llegado a su límite lo próximo inundaría esa habitación de las mil y un formas sonoras que le saldrían de ahora en delante de su garganta y se agarraba a él porque en cualquier momento se desplomaría…el comenzó lentamente a besarla la entrada a su paraíso, y ella cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse, entonces él con una de sus manos fue bordeando las fuentes del paraíso de ella y de él, hizo que ella se estremeciera su sospecha era cierta, ya no pudo mas con tanta vorágine de emociones y empezó a jadear deliberadamente cosa que a él lo hipnotizo eso era lo que buscaba con ansias…pero poco se recordaba que una vez que eso empezaba el necesitaba estar dentro de ella con urgencia, la necesitaba, así que comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras ella lo jalaba hacia arriba y allí ella no espero mas, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y mientras intentaba subir sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas él la apoyaba contra el borde del yacusi para invadirla, mientras con sus manos aun atadas al cuello ella jadeaba al oído de él, el con un sinfín de sentimientos a punto de ebullición y su mano en el paraíso de ambos retiro su mano y coloco su segmento y empujo cosa que a ambos les causo un estremecimiento superior y gritaron al unísono se besaron y empezaron las sintonías que tantos años de trabajo les había llevado una coordinación perfecta de movimientos y en cada embestida de parte de el mas disposición de parte de ella para satisfacerlo esa armonía entre ellos era lo mejor y a cada paso mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que ya no aguantaban mas llevaban un buen tiempo ya, mirándose a los ojos, estando Okon encima de él, sonriéndose los dos con las respiraciones entre cortadas y ya cansadas hasta su voces, se entregaron. Ella se recostó del hombro de el cómo intentando recobrar el aire, la conciencia y compostura el recobraba el aliento, él le dijo a su oído "Te amo" muy sensualmente y ella le correspondió diciéndole "Yo también" y luego un gran y prolongado beso apartándose para respirar retirándose ella lentamente encima de él se seco con su toalla y se fue a ir a su cama…ya había logrado su cometido ser la primera en la noche y él pensaba 'que energía' le había costado llevarse a la par con ella esta vez debía ser el cansancio del día o la posición o el lugar habían pasado unas horas de su supuesto baño y ahora ella se retiraba no no no eso no quedaba así…mientras ella se retiraba el también cogió su toalla para no mojar el piso hasta su cuarto y corrió la agarro de la cintura llegando con la extensión de sus manos hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente besando su cuello, su espalda, sus orejas, su pelo…mientras iban caminando le dijo: "Esto no ha terminado, apenas comienza" y dándole la vuelta a ella llegando ya a la puerta.

Ella volvió a agarrarse de él de su cuello volvió a subirse encima, rodeándole con sus piernas nuevamente mientras caminaban se daban un beso como si nunca lo hubieran hecho en su vida y el la recostaba en la cama, le volvía a abrir la bata en sus pechos los volvía a besar y recostaba ahora su cuerpo encima de ella…esta noche seria larga larga larga….y él ganaría la revancha.

* * *

FIN DE LEMON: Echense agua fría ;)!

* * *

Al día siguiente Misao llegaba a su ventana a eso de las 6am había pasado una noche placentera...no se pierdan ella era toda una señorita aun así fue la noche mas romantica de su vida y seguía siendo señorita por muchas cosas…primero quería que su esposo recibiera ese gran regalo de su parte porque lograrlo requería esfuerzo, otro era porque sino no se lograría el compromiso como tal ella debía llegar intacta a su matrimonio parte del trato…pero igual que linda noche…ella recordaba:

El la esperaba en la plaza central de su hermoso y amplio jardín …allí junto a la fuente y a las rocas apiladas…ella se fue acercando lentamente luciendo su más tierno vestido cubierto con una gran manta había frío obvio si todo lo demás era bosque no?

Entonces él le extendió la mano ya sabían seguro el camino no se perderían tantas noches bordeándolo que inclusive estaba marcado el camino por ellos, la agarro y subió al caballo…aquel noble corcel compañero de las noches y madrugadas pero por sobretodo su hermoso jinete la causa de su angustia y aflicción de este último tiempo por motivo de un matrimonio impuesto…hacia un año y medio que lo había conocido…ya antes poco le había importado saber la noticia de ese compromiso ella antes pensaba que bueno pudiera ser una responsabilidad pero quizás y con la ayuda de Kami podrían conocer juntos, su futuro esposo y ella, el amor. Pero entonces lo conoció a él…fue también mas adentrado en el bosque ella había estado buscando unas flores muy particulares que salían por allí pero solamente en ese lugar y las había encontrado…esas florecillas salían solamente en un época del año y solo en ese corto espacio y cuando las iba a recoger apareció el cabalgando como el propio idiota sin remedio, sin vista, como pasando dueño de todo y todos y justamente tenía que venir a pisarle justo ese lugar donde ella se disponía a agarrar sus florecillas y las vio allí aplastadas, muertas de nacimiento y raíz debía esperar nuevamente un año entero para volverlas a ver y el reía sorprendido por la expresión de mi cara…

Ella recordaba: Yo solo estaba que ardía de rabia como era posible…mientras pensaba casi se cae del corcel y él bondadosamente le agarró su cintura y la colocó bien la aseguró en el seguro de la silla de cabalgar y le besaba el cabello…ella se sentía tan cálida y sintiéndose majestuosa volvía a sus recuerdos…entonces aplique lo que papa me enseño sus mejores técnicas de Kendo y de laido y de un impulso me abalancé sobre él le aplique una llave y lo bajé del caballo de un golpe, por la inmensa rabia, él impresionado solo se movió rápido pero no cayó como pensaba sino que de pie se encontraba y como tenia full reflejos le lancé otro golpe que él supo enfrentar y esquivar con elegancia me agarro y me tumbo cosa que me incendio más.

Él solo reía a carcajadas y yo más centrada que nunca en ver cómo le pegaba y mientras el distraído se burlaba de mi, le lance el golpe más certero que pude dejándolo medio bobo y atolondrado y el impresionado se tocaba la mejilla que rosada quedaba del trozo de patacón que le había dado…yo entonces allí empecé a reír, le había dado, pero no me quede con eso porque simplemente él empezó a reírse y eso me lleno mas de indignación y corrí para darle una golpiza, pero el solamente se contuvo y yo como una fiera, el me agarro de los brazos me aplico una llave y me recostó del piso diciéndome que ya había perdido.

Yo sabía que perder nunca sería el estilo de un Makimachi no estaba en mi sangre, así que me moví y me solté, mordiéndolo, pero él ni se inmutó ni en su rostro salía nada ni una expresión solo su mirada, y era de cómo admiración-impresión sin embargo no me deje convencer y me cuadre si él quería pelea la tendría.

El lanzo una patada que no pude ver pero que me dejo sin aire, sin movimientos, y plantada en el suelo, entonces comenzaron a salirse unas lágrimas de mis ojos y él lo notó y empezó a pedirme perdón pero que la situación merecía eso…según él no quería hacerme daño pero yo lo busque ni siquiera sabía porque lo había atacado y entonces como pude le señalé y el vio debajo de su caballo una matas y florecillas chamuscadas y destruidas por las huellas de un caballo…allí lo comprendió y pidió perdón…pero yo estaba de malas, no lo aceptaría, por nada.

Agarre mi cestita me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino sin dirigirle palabra. Él no entendía lo que era rendirse y salió detrás de mí junto con su caballo y cuando vi eso emprendí mi huida corriendo menos mal que yo conocía mejor que él el bosque, sabía que él no me encontraría y también sabía que él no era de por estos lugares porque nunca hubiese olvidado jamás un rostro tan hermoso, frío, calculador y ese cuerpazo tan bello, lástima que tuviera que arruinarle un poco la belleza de su cara pero la situación del momento, mi honor, y mi orgullo por el suelo, lo requerían.

Llegue a mi casa ese día apenas con hambre…ese día mis padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios y yo solo me quedé como una tonta pensando en el idiota aquel que me había golpeado…como era posible que existieran personas en el mundo así, capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer indefensa.

Él ese día llegó a su casa haciendo morros, no entendía porque caminaba de allá para acá le obstinaba como en unas horas su vida había dado un vuelco…ese frío corazón que nunca le había pertenecido a nadie ahora empezaba a latir por una joven que fue capaz de morderlo, patearlo e intentar golpearlo por unas simples florecillas jajajaja...nada podría con él…sin embargo nunca antes habían logrado vencer su espacio protector nadie lo había tocado en años de entrenamiento y por primera vez alguien lo hacía y no era un hombre sino una mujer, una mujer y muy hermosa por supuesto con una brillosa capa negra ébano reposando sobre su cabeza, unas bellas gemas resplandecientes de brillo posada como ojos, una piel de terciopelo que invitaba a abrazarla y unos carnosos labios en tono carmesí pero con un carácter que Dios la libre…él le enseñaría a esa mujercita que era meterse con alguien como él.

* * *

**Notas**: Pues bueno muy romantico y sexy este capitulo jejejeje pero bueno chicos las personas tenemos de esto todos nuestros días…eso sí tendrán una sospecha sobre el chico no se preocupen luego veremos como se entrelazan las historias jejejeje…sigamos leyendo esteeee chicos y chicasss dejen Review por fisssss sip? Los espero deseo con ansias leer sus escritos o sus comentarios ;)!


	3. Chapter 3:: Una difícil despedida

**Notas de la Autora**: Buenos chicos y chicas vimos que hay algo lindo que surge de la nada entre estos personajes quien será el chico? Mmmmm…bueno tranquilos pronto lo sabrán…pero lo cierto es que un sin fin de cosas a estos chicos los persiguen su futuro esta lleno de sorpresas ;), sigan leyendo y por favor dejen Reiviewssss se los suplico jejeje bueno bueno me alejo y doy paso a la historia como siempre:

Nobuhiro Watsuki es el creador de Rurouni Kenshin, no es mi amigo pero como lo quisiera jejejeje además vive muy lejos, es muy rico y el dueño único de mi serie favorita yo solo tome los nombres prestados y los utilice como plastilina jejeje en mi obra de teatro perdón en mi historia, así que igual le agradezco haber tenido esa originalidad de haberlos creado.

* * *

CAP ANTERIOR

Ella...

Llegue a mi casa ese día apenas con hambre, echando morros…aparte de que mis padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios y sólo me quedé como una tonta pensando en el idiota aquel que me había golpeado…como era posible que existieran personas en el mundo así, capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer indefensa. No soportaba a los abusadores y él era uno de esos aparte mis flores, tanto que me habían costado nadie me las devolvería y ahora un año entero tendría que esperar para la porción que les había apartado en mi jardín.

Él...

Él ese día llegó a su casa haciendo morros, no entendía porque caminaba de allá para acá le obstinaba como en unas horas su vida había dado un vuelco…ese frío corazón que nunca le había pertenecido a nadie ahora empezaba a latir por una joven que fue capaz de morderlo, patearlo e intentar golpearlo por unas simples florecillas jajajaja...nada podría con él…sin embargo nunca antes habían logrado vencer su espacio protector nadie lo había tocado en años de entrenamiento y por primera vez alguien lo hacía y no era un hombre sino una mujer, una mujer y muy hermosa por supuesto con una brillosa capa negra ébano reposando sobre su cabeza, unas bellas gemas resplandecientes de brillo posadas como ojos, una piel de terciopelo que invitaba a abrazarla y unos carnosos labios en tono carmesí pero con un carácter que Dios la libre…él le enseñaría a esa mujercita que era meterse con alguien como él.

* * *

...TIEMPO DESPUES COMO 2 SEMANAS…

* * *

Ella volvió a aquellos lugares muy intranquila, evitando hacer el menor roce o contacto con las plantas, evitando el ruido, evitando cualquier turbulencia que pudiera llamar la atención siendo muy sigilosa en su camino, tal como su padre le había enseñado el bosque era su momento de libertad, pero esta vez tenia cierto temor, temor a encontrarse con cierta persona…gracias a Dios no se lo había vuelto a encontrar en dos semanas o sería capaz de matarlo si lo veía.

Estaba allí pensando cuando una voz la atrajo:

.-Aoshi:"Hey pequeña…pensé que no te volvería a ver"

.-Misao: "Oh no" pensó ella había sido descubierta y vaya que conocía esa voz, sabía quién era "Ni te acerques o te rompo la cara" respondió.

.-Aoshi:"Pero porque te empeñas en tratarme así bien sabes que no actúo para mal y ese día solo fue un mal entendido en el que tú te acercaste a intentar golpearme, me sentí amenazado y por eso reaccione".

.-Misao: "Pues así no parece la ultima vez me pateaste sacandome el aire, me apretaste durísimo las manos y pies y me inmovilizaste".

.-Aoshi: "Pues si no te hubieses comportado como una fierecilla pudiéramos habernos conocido mejor". Entonces el comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente sonriendo pero muy seriamente la miraba y ella bueno ella pensaba lo peor aunque su sonrisa era muy sexi. El extendió su mano y allí se veía algo y le dijo a ella "Tómalo por favor, te lo debo por la ultima vez…son muy raras por aquí no crecen mucho, pero entiéndeme no quería hacerte daño, solo que no comprendía y reaccione defendiéndome" En un tono muy gentil.

.-Misao: Ella se acerco por curiosidad, vio y cuando observo con detenimiento se quedo en completo silencio nunca se imagino eso, sus semillas y una que otra florecilla, entonces extendiendo la mano y agarrándolo le pregunto "¿Y qué ganas tu con esto?"

.-Aoshi: El respondió sin asombro "Tú amistad" y ambos sonrieron.

Entonces pasaron toda la tarde conversando ella lo llevo a varios sitios ese día que conocía allí cerca y él solo fue quedándose más en paz…ciertamente le dolía haberse comportado tan mal en un primer encuentro pero le pesaba algo mucho más feo, el real propósito de su llegada a ese lugar.

.-Misao: ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? Le pregunto ella.

.-Aoshi: Él nunca confiaba en extraños pero es que llevaba dos semanas viniendo todos los días para nunca encontrarla y ahora que si había tenido éxito con ella se sentía tan cómodo con su presencia que le hacía olvidar sus penas "Huyendo de un compromiso, de mis problemas y obligaciones" comento sin reparos.

.-Misao: Para ella eso fue como escuchar una armoniosa melodía "Yo igual, pero siempre he vivido por aquí hacia allá queda mi casa" señalaba ella…no entendía porque pero se sentía identificada pero no le diría nada por los momentos de un amigo ella necesitaba "Pero sé que no eres de por aquí porque sino ya antes te hubiera visto" Misao se encontraba extrañando a su _mejor amiga de la vida ya estaba casada con un excelente hombre pero no la había podido ver ni tampoco __pedirle ayuda en estos momentos ella se encontraba embarazada y ya estaba avanzada, además tanto padre como madre por las debidas circunstancias de la boda le __habían cortado comunicación con el mundo exterior, _pero es que como se acercaba el tiempo para cumplir con esa vieja promesa o COMPROMISO todo su mundo parecía desmoronarse y allí llego él. "¿De dónde eres?"

.-Aoshi: "Yo discutía con mi padre por algo que he cargado desde siempre y bueno el sólo me respondía es así y punto, vengo de Kioto pero desde hace 6 meses me encuentro aquí en Tokio ya te lo dije por obligaciones…pero ahora hablemos de ti ya he dicho mucho de mí".

.-Misao:"Pues mi padre me enseño desde pequeña a amar la naturaleza tenemos un jardín que él empezó y yo he continuado, siempre mis depresiones, tristezas, angustias, lloros los he tratado con ellos y eso siempre me ha hecho sentir liberada, feliz, descargada…tal vez pensarás que soy tonta pero no lo creo papá me enseñó eso y ahora también pienso igual"

.-Aoshi: "No pienso que lo eres, ni lo he dicho, ni lo creo así…solo saber esto de ti me pareces aun más interesante...y sabes estaba pensando que nunca nos hemos presentado mi nombre es…" y no pudo continuar porque la chica le tapo la boca con sus pequeños deditos.

.-Misao: "Por favor no lo digas…no quiero pasar mi vida con la angustia de saber dónde vas a estar , quien eres o como conseguirte. Prefiero que quede en mi tu imagen solamente ya con solo eso es suficiente tortura para mí, estas consiguiendo en mi lo mejor y muy seguramente siempre lo tendrás, pero soy mujer reservada para otro hombre…desde hace unos cuantos años, desde mi nacimiento, me encantaría ser tu amiga en estos momentos lo necesito, pero no puedo darte más, quizás no me entiendes pero es así mi vida"

.-Aoshi: Eso le resquebrajo lo poco lo que le quedaba de corazón, ya él venía sintiéndose así y la entendía "Aunque no lo creas te entiendo más que nadie en el mundo, porque vivo lo mismo y desde que te vi eres la felicidad que nunca he tenido…rompes todos mis esquemas hasta el de hablar y por supuesto me agrada tu compañía, seamos amigos".

Ellos se quedaron pensando mutuamente, muchas sensaciones y emociones controladas por un vasto compromiso que les llenaba de amargura...

* * *

VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

* * *

Y seguían cabalgando ella recordando y el también sin querer ambos pensaban lo mismo. Habían estado compartiendo su vida en año y medio, en la oscuridad, en el silencio y en la fraternidad de un sentimiento compartido, pero dentro de una semana todo cambiaría, habían respetado el acuerdo de no decir su nombre…de mantener el respeto por sus próximos cónyuges, la pasión alejada y evitando las caricias…aun con las locas ganas de comerse a besos ambos aceptaban con total madurez el mal juego que les había encomendado el destino, nunca durante ese tiempo supieron sus respectivos nombres, sólo él sabia donde vivía ella pero nunca supo nada de sus padres porque era de noche que llegaba, y él respetaba los deseos de ella de no pasar en el día, si algún día durante ese tiempo hubiese visto al padre de ella al menos una luz hubiese aparecido, pero jamás lo vio, nunca lo supo. Y recuerden que por juramento del Club Onniwabanchu Seijuro no podía decirle a Misao que ya conocía a su prometido, ella no debía ni saber que su padre pertenecía a ese Club, hasta que se casara con su prometido.

Como habían llegado a su última noche juntos, decidieron estar más tiempo del acostumbrado, era su última noche porque ellos lo habían decidido así…desde varias semanas después ellos sabían que su fecha de compromiso y matrimonio tenía un límite era ese próximo fin de semana cosa que a ellos les sorprendió pero no dieron con mas nada por estar interesados entre ellos y no con los asuntos futuros que les sobrevendrían…simplemente se dedicaron a conocerse y él le decía a ella…

.-Aoshi: "Quizás tu esposo se vuelva buen amigo mío y podamos compartir…después de que nos casemos traigámoslo hasta acá e igual haré con la mía y por lo menos todo este tiempo que hemos compartido valdrá más la pena"

.-Misao: Pero ella no pensaba igual…"Sé que tu siempre has podido sobrellevar las cosas pero yo no podré, para mí esta será la última vez que te vea, ¿cómo presentaré al próximo dueño de mi cuerpo el verdadero dueño de mi corazón?"

.-Aoshi:Esas palabras desencajaron su rostro entonces si era posible Ella lo amaba, "sabes una cosa princesa mi corazón igual te pertenece y te pertenecerá"

Se unieron en un abrazo profundo, en el que no solamente dejaban ver cuando se extrañarían sino que entregaban su alma al otro y mientras él pensaba en su tristeza, ella comenzaba a llorar y mientras todo eso pasaba un vuelco el corazón les dio…él agacho su cabeza y la miraba y ella llorando sentía algo y volteándose arriba lo miró, era la primera vez que chocaban sus miradas punzo-penetrantes, ella había dejado de llorar y el solo tragaba grueso porque esta vez no podía luchar contra todas sus fuerzas, su poder había escaseado se lo había… se lo había llevado ella con su mirada y con el corazón acelerado, lacorriente en el estomago de ambos, la tensión, la necesidad de amarse y ser correspondidos, dejando a un lado las estrellas, el amanecer, la vigilia de la noche, los grillos y la brisa, comenzando a subir la temperatura de los dos, se dieron su primer beso, largo, apasionado, lento, dulce, necesitado y pasional y cuando ya estabanahogados necesitando respirar se apartaron levemente, para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, que electricidad tan grande sintieron los dos, el mundo entero giro,dio vueltas y todo se torno en belleza, todo desapareció todo, la tristeza, los lloros, los lamentos, la agonía…todo con un simple beso…luego de eso ella despertó y dijo

.-Misao: "Esto no pudo terminar mejor, con mi primer beso".

.-Aoshi: Él se sentía flotar y con esas palabras sus confirmaciones eran ciertas, era la primera vez que la pequeña era besada, de él ni siquiera cerca, claro siendo tan hermoso es entendible "Pues que privilegio princesa, ha sido maravilloso, al menos algo único pude llevarme, aunque a decir verdad que privilegio el de tu próximo esposo, espero sepa disfrutar el paraíso que eres preciosa" dijo el muy sensualmente causando en Misao un leve sonrojo que el muy bien pudo percibir y él sonrió.

.-Misao: "Llévame a casa por favor caballero" imploraba ella "llévame a casa porque no puedo fallarle a mi padre y no podré contenerme más" el sin inmutar su palabras la monto nuevamente al caballo y se alejaron de allí en dirección a la casa de Misao.

ELLA...

Esta vez eran las 7 am donde ella comenzó a subirse por su ventana, se introdujo muy hábilmente, a poca distancia el veía todo...los pensamientos que se atricheraban hacía que todo diera vueltas, ella no estaba mejor, ella se asomo y lanzó un beso al aire el último que obtendría de ella, él lo agarró y con mucho dolor lo deposito en su corazón, ella volteó sin volver a mirar atras las respiraciones acompasadas con lo acelerado del corazón y sin pensarlo más, se colocó en su cama y comenzó a llorar, ¿porque de todas las cosas malas que existían en el mundo ella debía explorarlas todas? Fue muy dura esa semana para Misao fue dura pero se mantuvo.

ÉL...

Él en cambio fue a buscarla muchas veces todos los días de esa semana hasta durante lo claro del día,pero ella se contuvo no lo acepto, ella respeto aunque sus sentimientos estuviera envueltos no arriesgaría a su padre, no por egoísmo de algo que quien podría asegurarle el futuro. Él no insistió mas decidió respetarlo.

ELLA...

Todos los preparativos comenzaban a rondar de hacía meses las invitaciones habían sido entregadas, todo en alto y Misao con su vestido desde hacía un año que se lo estaban haciendo todo iba muy bien, el arreglo era 'no conocer a su prometido hasta el día de la boda' y ella lo había respetado…debían aprender a amarse eso se lo recordaba mientras llegaba la hora para ir al templo a llevar a cabo el compromiso algo le decía que después de eso, sería la mujer más desdichada de la vida pero pocos sabían y suponían lo que pasaría al ella conocer a su prometido, hasta ella misma.

Entonces llego el momento ella lucia esplendorosa no iba a estarlo un vestido preparándose de hacia un año un hermoso peinado del día completo anterior, todos los tratamientos a los que estuvo expuesta para presentar su cuerpo preparado a su esposo, todo perfectamente alineado pero por dentro ella se sentía morir…cuanto quería salir corriendo a los brazos de su amado príncipe pero no era posible, así que fueron a buscarla para avisarle que era el momento, ella suspiro dejo a un lado el peine que había tomado.

ÉL...

A él le habían dicho que ya todo estaba listo…quería soñar e irse lejos pero al menos una esperanza resguardaba porque lo vio ese ultimo día que fue bien temprano vio al que le dijeron que era el padre de su prometida y a quien besaba era a otra mujer muy parecida a su amada princesa, pero mayor y ella le había hecho saber que era hija única vivía con su padre y madre y muchos criados y servidumbre…entonces él creía entender pero ella lo sabría? ¿Y sí huía y nunca terminaba de saberlo? Le rogaba a Kami que ella no lo hiciera, que no cometiera una locura, pues él tenía miedo por todas las cosas que ella había dicho que haría si llegaba a dudar, se iría sin ser descubierta. Porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas él sería de ella y ella de él.

Entonces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos anunciandole que debía presentarse en el templo, con el miedo que lo poseía pero igual daría la cara luego vería que podría suceder, pero su esperanza lo cubría como un mantel.

* * *

**Notas**: Demasiado cuchis estos dos pero bien maduros respetando las voluntades de sus padres que resolución jejejeje de mentira pero bueee le prox Cap LA BODA esperamos que sea mejor de lo que se espera...bueno sí dí un adelanto además que lo corregí un poquito antes de continuar jejejeje...creo que me hacía falta...gracias por leerme...trillones de GRACIASSS!

**Orooo-Alea-Kao**


	4. Chapter 4:: LA BODA

**Notas de la Autora**: Buenas chicos y chicas, nenes y nenas Advertido este cap estará un poquito largo jejeej no mucho realmente, los novios conocerán sus respectivas parejas jejejeje pero es que el camino apenas comienza, esta CAP tendrá un contenido algo lujorioso, pero todavía habrán muchas sorpresas por descubrir, no todo es lo que parece…aún así este Cap lo denominaremos LA BODA

* * *

ELLA...

Todos los preparativos comenzaban a rondar de hacía meses las invitaciones habían sido entregadas, todo en alto y Misao con su vestido desde hacía un año que se lo estaban haciendo todo iba muy bien, el arreglo era 'no conocer a su prometido hasta el día de la boda' y ella lo había respetado…debían aprender a amarse eso se lo recordaba mientras llegaba la hora para ir al templo a llevar a cabo el compromiso algo le decía que después de eso, sería la mujer más desdichada de la vida pero pocos sabían y suponían lo que pasaría al ella conocer a su prometido, hasta ella misma.

Entonces llego el momento ella lucia esplendorosa no iba a estarlo un vestido preparándose de hacia un año un hermoso peinado del día completo anterior, todos los tratamientos a los que estuvo expuesta para presentar su cuerpo preparado a su esposo, todo perfectamente alineado pero por dentro ella se sentía morir…cuanto quería salir corriendo a los brazos de su amado príncipe pero no era posible, así que fueron a buscarla para avisarle que era el momento, ella suspiro dejo a un lado el peine que había tomado.

ÉL...

A él le habían dicho que ya todo estaba listo…quería soñar e irse lejos pero al menos una esperanza resguardaba porque lo vio ese ultimo día que fue bien temprano vio al que le dijeron que era el padre de su prometida y a quien besaba era a otra mujer muy parecida a su amada princesa, pero mayor y ella le había hecho saber que era hija única vivía con su padre y madre y muchos criados y servidumbre…entonces él creía entender pero ella lo sabría? ¿Y sí huía y nunca terminaba de saberlo? Le rogaba a Kami que ella no lo hiciera, que no cometiera una locura, pues él tenía miedo por todas las cosas que ella había dicho que haría si llegaba a dudar, se iría sin ser descubierta. Porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas él sería de ella y ella de él.

Entonces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos anunciandole que debía presentarse en el templo, con el miedo que lo poseía pero igual daría la cara luego vería que podría suceder, pero su esperanza lo cubría como un mantel.

* * *

Entonces el apareció y todos los presentes se colocaron de pie y se posiciono a esperar a la novia en el punto que de vuelta culminada la

ceremonia recorrer el primer camino a tomar juntos, y mientras esperaba pensaba y recordaba todas las cosas compartidas con esa chiquilla

que emocionante vivir junto a ella si fuera al lado de ella pero quien quiera que fuera lo aceptaría ya no había camino a tomar aunque tuviera su

sospecha nada era cierto aún…entonces apareció y solo pudo quedarse perplejo y ella igual no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, ambos se

quedaron mudos no sabían que hacer o decir simplemente estaban nerviosos aunque hubiera sido algo propuesto e impuesto por los demás

nunca se habían imaginado conocerse y ahora estarían como esposos, ahora serian el uno para el otro y si sus sueños eran de verdad tremendo

giro de la vida y casualidad…ella se acercaba a él tomada de la mano de su padre y madre ambos caminando hacia él…su padre temblaba,

lloraba, y veía a su hija pero ella de llorar había pasado a sonreír y el chico también algo le decía que había gato encerrado…pero el sólo le

quedó disimular, pues con el reflejo de su hija pudo quedar en paz, vio a los padres del chico, a su famoso padre pero igual ese chico era

diferente y el frío hielo reía…hummm algo le decía que todo iba bien y supo transmitirlo a su esposa agarrándola de la mano mientras ella

besaba a su hija en ambas mejillas como parte de la despedida e igual su padre para luego extenderla hacia su yerno.

Cuando los presentaron porque fueron ambos padres Seijuro decía parte de la ceremonia: "Misao Makimachi te presento a Aoshi Shinomori"

Y Saito decía: "Aoshi Shinomori te presento a Misao Makimachi" y ambos entregaban a sus hijos para que se unieran en matrimonio y una vez

que ellos habían sido presentados…debía inclinar su cabeza y ella igual pero solo se vieron muy tiernamente y sonrieron y procedieron a

agarrarse sus manos entre ellos y empezó la ceremonia…

Cuando había transcurrido todo que el Sacerdote daba la bienvenida al nuevo matrimonio...el procedió a quitarle el velo y a besar tierna y

delicadamente puntos de besos en su cara, en la frente, en mejilla izquierda, mentón, mejilla derecha y luego cerraba…pero el beso un poco

mas su boca y ella solo cerraba sus ojos de emoción y entrega y ya tanto Saito como Hiko se daban cuenta que estos ya se conocían e igual otro

par mas de viejos que fueron los muérganos del plan, chocaban sus manos Akira y Okina…todo marchaba bien.

Para sorpresa de todos esa parecía más una boda de amor que de arreglo y los novios durante la celebración y toda la velada solo se dedicaban

a verse y a transmitirse su amor, ternura y cariño…cumplieron con todos los protocolos y se fueron a consumar su matrimonio cabe destacar que

debían por ley del Onniwabanchu demostrar que en la primera noche se había consumado y la prueba era un trapito lleno de sangre que

desprendía la primera vez que se usaba a la fuente de aguas del paraíso de una mujer…entonces proseguimos:

Misao usaba un gran vestido que debía ser reemplazado con ayuda eso lo hicieron las sirvientas todo ese protocolo a seguir para dejarla con

una bata muy sencilla y ligera para mayor beneficio del novio y créanme cuanto mayor beneficio…ella estaba sumamente nerviosa una cosa era

entregarse por deber otra por amor pero esta vez por el giro e ironía de la vida eran ambas y por Dios cuanto lo deseaba.

Aoshi se acercaba a su habitación aquella que habían designado para ello estaba demasiado nervioso, cierto que no era su primera vez pero

para Misao si, ya había podido hablar con su padre de eso pero igual no se conformaba y tuvo que hablar con Akira, Okina y Seijuro por Dios que

difícil ese era el padre de la niña y vaya que estaba molesto por eso tuvo que apartarse con él y contarle todo y él fue el de mejor ayuda…porque

entonces entendió que era amor puro entre ellos dos…por eso preguntaba, él le dijo muchas cosas "pero por sobretodo ve lento y despierta su

pasión con besos, caricias, risas, y no te conformes con satisfacerte a ti mismo lo importante es que ella disfrute contigo sino no tendrá gracia"

pensaba él.

Vaya tema para hablar con un suegro por Dioss que loco…pero allí estaba a la puerta de su habitación y al tocarla ella había accedido oyó

* * *

LEMON OJO ALGO FUERTE PERO SI NO LO QUIERE LEER ESTA ADVERTIDO, BUENO CONTINÚO MI RELATO

* * *

.-Misao: "Pasa Aoshi" ella lo esperaba y el pasó. Cuando la vio su mundo entero el peso todo absolutamente todo desapareció…ella corrió hacia

donde él y lo abrazo…beso su torso bello y hermoso y le dijo las palabras nunca antes mencionadas por temor

.-Misao: "Te Amo Aoshi y le doy gracias a Dios por ser tu mi esposo"

.-Aoshi: a lo que él respondió "Te Amo Misao, reina y centro de mi vida gracias por ser el ángel y luz de mi vida aquella que le da sentido y mi

próxima compañera de vida"

Ante eso ella salto se agarró de su cuello y lo besó…ya él estaba perdido…el beso fue profundo poco a poco ella le fue dando paso a la lengua de

él permitiéndose torpemente corresponderle pero él intensificaba cada caricia, cada beso hasta que se agacho…ella lo veía él la veía ambos

mirándose transmitiéndose en una sola mirada la mucha pasión que tenían…entonces él le agarro su mano izquierda aquella que poseía su

anillo marcando definitivamente que le pertenecía a él, la beso infinitamente hasta llegar a su cuello y le quito la primera manga de su bata

deslizando lentamente sobre su hombro dicha tela y repitió lo mismo con la mano derecha besaba tiernamente su pecho, sus hombros, su

clavícula, su cuello y de repente cayó en su boca él no sabía porque pero desde el primer beso que le dio se había hecho adicto a esos labios…

entonces ella comenzó a caminar con el solo con su vestimenta interior inferior y el posteriormente se acostó encima de ella besándola

derritiéndose encima de ella…ella comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa y lo lograba torpemente no sabía cómo hacerlo pero él la guiaba él le

decía donde tocar y ella lo hacía desde el principio había decidido que sin penas entraría al lecho conyugal y satisfaría los deseos de su marido y

así lo había hecho pero le parecía extremadamente tierno la forma como Aoshi le había quitado su bata, le encantaba…luego mientras seguían

besándose ella notó la ligera tensión de él al ella pasar su mano por su miembro, entonces supo que era momento de quitarle la prisión…entre

jadeos ella logro hacerlo esta vez con cuidado, protegiendo su mercancía.

Él había comenzado a succionarle sus senos mientras ella ya le había retirado su martirio había respirado mejor el mismo…y con cada grito,

suspiro y jadeo departe de ella el más entretenido se sentía…entonces comenzó el lentamente a posar su mano en su vientre y allí en su valle

justo después de pasar por su jungla posar su dedo rozando su circunferencia haciendo que ella pegara un grito ahogado y se sonrojo puesto

que a ella le dio vergüenza pero el luego la beso y le dijo que todo estaría bien que él no le haría daño...expresó:

.-Aoshi: "No haré nada que tu no quieras "

Mientras le decía eso procedía con una mano agarrar su seno y con su boca el otro, mientras su otra mano se mantenía ocupada tanteando el

terreno y preparándola, ella temblaba realmente su esposo la estaba haciendo ir al cielo ella no sabía que su cuerpo pudiera responder así era

la primera vez que la tocaban y de esa forma de esa manera tan tan erótica que la hacían explotar en gritos y eso se reflejaba porque su

entrepierna estaba muy muy mojada…cuando Aoshi vio que era el momento se retiro a si mismo su ropa interior quedando completamente libre

a los ojos de Misao que por primera vez veía a un hombre desnudo y eso la hizo tensarse y sonrojar sus mejillas, él lo notó y le beso muy

sensual y delicadamente haciendo que ella poco a poco fuera entregándose a la voluntad que hacía tiempo los comía a los dos en deseo y

entonces ella decidió abrirle paso a la voluntad de su esposo aun con miedo sin duda se entregaría a él y solo a él…ella solo le pertenecería a

Aoshi y Aoshi solo le pertenecería a ella.

.-Misao: "Mi…mi mi amor" dijo ella, él se quedo un tiempo quieto viendo su rostro notando en ella sus nervios y miedos, entonces se dispenso y

retiro sus manos, ella solo le dijo "quedate allí…esto esto solo será para ti" y él con una grandiosa y hermosa sonrisa esa que solo seria para ella

le besó apasionadamente

.-Aoshi: "yo sabia eso desde el primer beso mi amor" dijo él

.-Misao: Ella confesó "tengo miedo porque no pueda satisfacerte, nunca antes lo he hecho, soy inexperta"

.-Aoshi: "Pero eso es mi mejor regalo princesa, ahora solo es mi responsabilidad ser tu maestro", ella sonrio pero luego su pesar se vio

reflejado en sus ojos, él lo notó nuevamente le pregunto ¿que te pasa Misao acaso no te agrada?

.- Misao: Ella contesto "No es eso bebé…es sólo que no se que hacer ni como hacerlo, no sé satisfacerte"

.-Aoshi: El entendiendo ya lo que ella pensaba le susurro al oído "No se trata de mi o de ti , se trata de ambos bella, se trata de irnos

satisfaciendo la primera noche es el comienzo pero no el final, a partir de ahora debemos trabajar en conjunto ambos para lograrlo tu me irás

indicando lo que te gusta y yo haré igual, la experiencia nos hará expertos pero podemos intentarlo ¿no crees?" Y la beso tiernamente la

mejilla.

.-Misao: Ella se sonrojo ante su pensamiento cosa que no paso desapercibida y entonces ambos rieron y ella dijo "Entonces debemos hacerlo

bastante mientras mas lo hagamos mas experiencia ¿no crees?"

Él que ya creía reconocer las miradas de su esposita asintió con una sonrisa apasionada y procedió a besarla y a posar sus manos en la posición

antes de que hablaran, basta decir que Misao con su contacto se le aceleró la respiración inmediatamente y empezó a esbozar gemidos que

poco a poco fueron adentrando la pasión y el amor en conjunto así que poco a poco fue, separándose para darle paso en su canal a su amado

esposo…estaba realmente muy excitada…así que simplemente el terminó de removerle a ella la única tela que le quedaba encima para

colocarse encima de ella era tan menudita que le daba temor romperla ella sentía la necesidad arder en ella era urgente pero tenía miedo él se

cuadro mejor para estar mas cómodo y viéndola a ella esperando su señal, ella asintió y comenzó el lento y largo proceso…ella empezaba a

sentir la primera parte de él invadiendo a su ser y sentía dolor y a la misma vez satisfacción pero era increíble la sensación él seguía avanzando

y ella se movía, cerraba sus ojos y gritaba, jadeaba, ella no se imaginaba cuanto estaba volviéndo loco a su esposo que solo quería terminar de

introducirse de una buena vez y tomarla allí mismo salvajemente pero sabía que era su primera experiencia dependiendo del éxito se repetiría

o no…así que era sumamente importante hacerlo bien, un poco más y el ya tenía su parte frontal dentro mientras ella jadeaba, temblaba y

gritaba, el solo se contenía…era una fuerte experiencia para los dos, un poco más y ella gritaba, sudaba y no contenía su emoción sentía

piquiña, ardor, dolor, amor, morbo de todo un poco…pero él el ya no aguantaba así que se fue terminando de recostar en el pecho de ella que

subía y bajaban igual sus senos y el los saboreaba haciendo que ella volviera a gritar entonces se decidió, metió sus brazos por debajo de ella la

apretó fuertemente, se apoyo en sus codos y en una embestida cogió impulso y penetró. Cosa que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y

que pegara el grito más fuerte de todos, entonces ambos se quedaron quietos el permitió que ella se fuera acostumbrando a su anatomía, se

asusto pensaba que le había hecho daño así que se retiraría pero ella lo tranquilizo le dijo

.-Misao: "Da..dame un momento deja que me acostumbre mama me hablo de es..es..esto tranquilo cielo" y lo besó pasaron unos minutos y el

contemplaba a su amada esposa callada con sus ojos cerrados, él la beso nuevamente y lentamente comenzó besarle su frente, sus ojos, sus

mejillas, su boca, sus orejas, su cuello y empezó a moverse lentamente yendo poco a poco dándole tiempo y espacio para disfrutar juntos, la

olía ese aroma exquisito que ella desprendía, ella lo ayudaba con quejas, jadeos, risas y besos y poco a poco muy poco a poco y luego un poco

más rápido, mas rápido, más más rápido…hasta que llegaron al clímax…ya todo corria demasiado rápido para ambos no sabían en que

momento habían llegado allí ambos jadeaban muy fuertemente él a punto de explotar ella sintiendo un inmenso placer que venia desde

adentro sentía placer y deseo…entonces el bummm…ella grito desplegando de su interior una fuente y luego él…ya allí ambos dieron sus últimos

movimientos entonces el agotado cayó encima de ella, ambos jadeando con su respiración entrecortada, el le hablaba al oído le decía lo

siguiente con mucha dificultad:

.- Aoshi: "Mi…Mis…Misao te"respira "ammm…ooooo.."

.-Misao: Ella lo abrazo y le dijo "Iiiigguualll".

Luego de pasado un rato el quiso retirarse pero a ella le dolia horrores le dijo "no por favor quedate quieto asi, quiero sentirte asi" y entonces él

para complacerla solo la agarro de su cintura porque sentía que ella tan diminuta y él encima de ella podría quebrársele en las manos, la tomo

de la cintura y le dio vuelta para ella quedar encima de el pero sin el salirse de su amada…y ella cayo recostada en el pecho de él. Se quedaron

un momento muy pensativos el veía el cielo…ella sentía mariposas en el estomago pero mientras estaban pensando en sus sensaciones, ella le

tocaba ligeramente le delineaba su hermoso torso con sus delicadas manos, sus músculos de los brazos, su cara, sus orejas, sus pectorales

vaya que era un guapetón de hombre y ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo, mimarlo, besarlo y porque no hasta morderlo un poquito y eso dio en él un

encendido que ella pudo sentir…pues que algo dentro de ella tomaba nuevamente forma asi que no pudo evitar la sensación tan placentera que

en ella eso significaba y no pudo evitar expresarla a través de un gemido

.- Aoshi: pero el le dijo "Esta vez será a tu velocidad…¿sabes cómo cabalgábamos en el caballo mientras íbamos de paseo por el bosque de

noche?" .- Ella asintió…"bueno dijo él asi debes hacer ahorita conmigo tú mi amor."

Ella entendió y se sentó encima de él y comenzó a hacerlo, el con sus inmensas manos tomaba y apretaba sus senos, los pellizcaba haciendo

que la vorágine de emociones se esparcieran por toda esa habitación y poco a poco esa noche fue tomando una calidez inmensa donde no

dejaron de amarse hasta que sus cuerpos reclamaron un completo descanso bien entrada la mañana…ya no podían sino cerrar sus ojos pero la

satisfacción era plena…El dormía abrazandola y estrechándola contra él, ella se sentía protegida y contenta por haber tenido la primera de las

mejores noches de su vida de ahora en adelante…era simplemente perfecto.

Él tomó el pañito ceremonial y se le estrujo el corazón por haber dejado que la emoción y la pasión lo dominara esa noche, pues ella estaba

realmente maltratada, ella notó al verlo a la cara sólo lo vio y lo acarició, sólo le hizo mimos tranquilizadores y el limpio sus manchas con el

dichoso pañito la prueba de su amor, de su pureza, de su entrega y el comienzo de su vida matrimonial, la única señal exigida por el CONSEJO

ONNIWABANSHU, hasta el momento.

* * *

FIN DE LEMON. LISTO PUEDE CONTINUAR LA LECTURA

* * *

Eran las 11am y no aparecían los recién casados eso tenía exasperados a los abuelos Okina y Akira, pero ambos hijos les hicieron saber que

seguramente no aparecerían pues habían tenido una larga noche…quizás hasta ni siquiera hubieran dormido. Eso los tranquilizó a ambos. Eran

las 3pm y ella se había levantado a darse un baño llevaba tiempo en la cama despierta…recordaba silenciosamente esa noche y lo veía dormir

tan placenteramente no quería despertarlo, lo observaba y derrepente se le ponía la piel de gallina quería y necesitaba mas de el,

definitivamente el tenia razón y juraba para si que nunca se cansaria de estar junto a el y menos que menos no se arrepentía de haberse

entregado a él, su hombre, su esposo.

Entonces vio la hora recordaba que habían quedado a desayunar con sus respectivos abuelos y padres pero ya habían pasado hasta el

almuerzo…se le olvido todo, le dolia horrores su vientre y la entrepierna definitivamente entregarse es una prueba de amor porque dolia y como

pudo camino al baño activo en la bañera el agua caliente y la puso a llenar cuando ya iba a recostarse en la tina entonces sintió abrir la puerta

del baño, adivinen quien era…su esposo con una toalla amarrada a su cadera y entonces se le acercó para pedirle bañarse con ella y ella solo

sonrió, se sonrojo y acepto…el se quitó su toalla y se fue a sentar con ella en la bañera pero no pudo evitar abrazarla, estrecharla, besarla,

mimarla y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle…volvieron a hacer el amor mientras se bañaban el uno a otro…como les encantaba ese

sentimiento.

Ya eran las 5pm y aún en la habitación ya ella como había podido, se había vestido aunque un poco imposibilitada con las caricias, mimos y

cariño de su esposo, que no la dejaba quieta…siempre queriendo un poco mas…ella también lo deseaba pero en ese momento pudo más el

compromiso que los deseos…así que haciéndose la molesta regaño a su esposo le dijo que ellos luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran pero en

esos momentos tenían asuntos importantes que tratar con sus abuelos y padres…él a regañadientes fue a vestirse en el baño sólo porque si lo

hacia en frente de ella…podía sucumbir de nuevo ante sus encantos y él no podía resistirse al perfume de su esposa…cuando veía esa silueta

aunque fuera de espalda no podía evitar volverse loco…y solo necesitaba poseerla…pero tenían que molestarle su momento Akira y Okina

hummmm…poniendo cara de morros se fue a vestir.

* * *

**Nota**: Bueno chicos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eran ellos pero todo esto producto de la mera casualidad todavía quedan muchas cosas por ver, dejen Reviews

bueno los espero, nos vemos. Sigo estando super nerviosa mi primer Fic Diossssssssssss jejejeejeje!


	5. Chapter 5:: Una noticia inesperada

**Notas de la Autora**: Buenas chicos y chicas, nenes y nenas. Un dia despues de la boda sorpresas que todavía se amontonan, ¿Qué les espera a Misao y

Aoshi? Si jejejejej lean, espero ver pronto sus Reviews trillones de graciasssss!

_A ver si se me entiende siempre al inicio del Cap pondré en donde quedamos el capítulo anterior...además daré unas ideas premonitorias sobre lo que pueda_

o no suceder...los pensamientos de los personajes y dialogos irán marcados con **.-**el nombre del personaje y además envueltos sus palabras con "", espero

que pueda ser entendido un poquitin mejor...ahora sí prosigamos con la historia

BESOSSSSS!

* * *

CAP ANTERIOR

Ya eran las 5 y aún en la habitación ya ella como había podido, se había vestido aunque un poco imposibilitada con las caricias, mimos y cariño de su esposo,

que no la dejaba quieta…siempre queriendo un poco mas…ella también lo deseaba pero en ese momento pudo más el compromiso que los deseos…así que

haciéndose la molesta regaño a su esposo le dijo que ellos luego podrían hacer lo que quisieran pero en esos momentos tenían asuntos importantes que tratar

con sus abuelos y padres…él a regañadientes fue a vestirse en el baño sólo porque si lo hacia en frente de ella…podía sucumbir de nuevo ante sus encantos y

él no podía resistirse al perfume de su esposa…cuando veía esa silueta aunque fuera de espalda no podía evitar volverse loco…y solo necesitaba poseerla…pero

tenían que molestarle su momento Akira y Okina hummmm…poniendo cara de morros se fue a vestir.

* * *

CAP NUEVO

Bajaron a recepción y allí estaban esperándoles ambos abuelos con brazos entrecruzados…con cara de molestos…ellos bajaron agarrados de manos, sabían que

les esperaba un fuerte llamada de atención, por lo tanto estarían preparados juntos recibirles pero cuando ambos abuelos los vieron su semblante cambio eran

indescifrables pero por lo tanto igual transmitían como tranquilidad, orgullo, felicidad?

.-Okina: Mi angel Misao salía corriendo Okina a apretarla y abrazarla tan duro que le tronaban los huesitos. Me hiciste falta Misao, me tenias preocupado….no

me hagas eso sabes que no me gusta.

.-Misao: "Pero si me viste ayer abuelo"

.-Okina: "Pero no es lo mismo debías atender a tu publico y a tu esposo."

.-Y Akira se paraba en frente de Aoshi y le daba unas palmadas en su hombro le decía:

.-Akira: "Felicitaciones hijo…ya eres todo un hombre"

.-Aoshi: "[Asintió]. Hai, padre…disculpenos la demora, podemos hablar."

Ambos padres estaban también ausentes…por lo visto también con una noche de bodas y más sin son los hijos ambas esposas tenían sus necesidades y vaya

que esos hombres sabían muy bien como complacerlas después del desayuno se habían vuelto a ir…ellos sabían que tanto Misao como Aoshi no habían dormido

sino hasta el amanecer y lo sabían porque eran sus hijos y seguramente habían hecho lo que ellos mismos hicieron en su tiempo y aún. Así que no se

preocupaban sabían que saldrían pero tarde ese día.

Una vez que los llamaron dejaron a regañadientes a sus esposas en sus camas bien sabrositas ellas también debían estar presentes y como siempre las mujeres

llevaban la delantera en atender asuntos importantes, debían tratar ese asunto del cual Misao no sabia nada pero Aoshi sip, entonces el le tomo la mano a su

esposa sabia que se había aproximado su momento.

Se aproximo el momento y todos reunidos en la sala, Saito tenia a su lado a su esposa Tokio, Hiko a Okon y Akira y Okina juntos mmmm no se equivoquen

están viudos ambos…entonces Akira empezó:

Comenzaron a decirle a Misao…

Esta conversación va más contigo Misao que con Aoshi, necesitamos explicarles el porque de su matrimonio, era su destino y por eso desde pequeños esta

arreglado, la razón la siguiente hay un secreto que ha acompañado a las familias Shinomori, Makimachi, Himura, Kamiya, Takani y Sagara desde épocas remotas

a nuestros tiempos…somos guerreros de distintos estilos pero los somos y estamos aliados desde entonces, yendo siempre a favor de la Ley y el gobierno y en

contra de aquel que ose revolucionar esa orden, en tiempos antiguos estuvimos a favor de un buen gobierno, en tiempos actuales igual, por lo tanto debes

comprender lo siguiente:

**La familia **Sagara**siempre se ha destacado por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso ellos se encargan directamente de la protección por medio del

protocolo de la escolta, siempre de entre ellos mismos, poco a poco irás conociendo a sus miembros.

**La familia **Takani** se ha encargado por generaciones de la salud y medicina de estas 6 familias. Ella conocía a su Doctor de toda la vida Gensai Takani

**La familia **Kamiya**son guerreros que imploran la paz a través del tiempo ellos son mediadores portadores de la paz entre la familia y con nuestros atacantes

y el gobierno , son plenamente NEGOCIADORES, por eso nunca sus armas serán verdaderas y utilizan los Bokken (Espada de Madera), pues su lema es una

espada para proteger no para matar. Dado esto ellos se encargan de la parte de Jurisdiccional y abogacía como tu prima.

**La familia **Himura**poseen las técnicas más impresionantes del ataque de espada llamada Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu una técnica secreta mantenida por siglos,

ellos son los encargados de proteger a la familia a través de dicha técnica, ellos actúan en conjunto con la familia Sagara y Shinomori puesto que ellos son los

que realizan los ataques al enemigo para defendernos de su golpe, ellos son los agentes de ataque.

**Los **Shinomori**su arma son los Shuriken, nunchakus, el kendo y el espionaje cosa y arte de guerra que brillantemente posee tu esposo. Ellos van

directamente de la mano con los Himura, también de la protección de Testigos de diferentes casos, y de políticos de gran importancia, por eso mantienen una

red de vigilancia 24horas al día por 365días al año. Entre las tres familia Sagara, Himura y Shinomori mantienen un ministerio de protección a todo aquel que

esté a favor del gobierno nuestras conexiones trascienden fronteras, somos la red más segura que existe de contraespionaje

**Los **Makimachi**son los kunais, espada, espionaje ninja. Protección personal y juridíca. Tambien son los informáticos, tenemos la mejor red de investigación.

Ellos son los que realizan pases internacionales, reubicaciones, cambios y transformaciones en todo nuestro equipo, son los que se mantienen en red, por eso

tu hija mía estudiaste Computación y decidimos meterte por una rama muy difícil de seguir

Desde hace mas de 4 generaciones entre estas familias se formo una **alianza**…una alianza clandestina que persigue erradicar el mal que afecta a la región

hemos perseguido y coincidido siempre en que la justicia debe prevalecer con honor, somos hermanos, somos familia, y esto solo se da a conocer a las esposas

de los líderes de nuestro** Club Secreto del Onniwabanchu**…nuestro principal enemigo actual es: **La Yakuza**. Las mujeres deben aprender a defenderse desde

pequeñas…desarrolladas al pasar su tiempo de juventud con todas las de ley de una verdadera dama, que sepa afrontar un mal y atender a su familia…hoy en

dia Aoshi Shinomori va a pasar a ser uno de los líderes él será **Okashira**del Onniwabanchu, el paso que se esperaba que tomará era el matrimonio solo ese

requisito le faltaba cumplir y ahora lo ha conseguido…por eso no tenias opción pequeña esto transciende de mucho más que un compromiso, es una obligación

y un deber para resguardar las libertades de las que aun disfrutamos dentro del Japón…siempre el gobierno ha requerido de nuestros contactos, de nuestra

fuerza y poderío adquirido en nuestra organización, de nuestra influencia por la transición del tiempo, es algo que escapa de nuestras manos.

Misao sorprendida abochornada y en parte obstinada por haber caído en semejante juego le soltó la mano a Aoshi mirándolo de reojo y con una rabia

acrecentada en su interior que distaba de poder quedar tranquila ese dia…lo miraba ardiendo en rabia..

Este cambio lo notó Okina entonces agarro un fruto que posaba sobre una de las mesas y lo soltó con total rapidez en dirección hacia Misao cosa que ella notó

y extendiendo la mano sobre un adorno que posaba sobre la mesa lo tiro al fruto y partió en dos dejando el adorno estampado contra la pared, fue tan rápido,

automático que sólo los verdaderos Ninjas podían entenderlo y todos los hombres de la habitación sonrieron, ella cayo en cuenta con la respiración acelerada y

los ojos entreabiertos se le doblaron las rodillas y fue a parar al suelo con un brazo de apoyo y otro tocando las palpitaciones del corazón y la respiración

entrecortada empezó a pensar en voz alta:

.-Misao: "Yo…yo[respiraba] yo no pude haber hecho eso, ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo fue tan rápido?"

.-Hiko: "Misao tu madre y yo te entrenamos…desde pequeña, la razón por la que te di el jardín es para que tengas un lugar de paz, en este mundo turbulento

vivimos una vida que no nos permite descuidarnos y una de las razones por las que vivimos lejos de la ciudad es ese."

.-Okon: "Siempre has sido nuestra pequeña…siempre lo serás pero de ahora en adelante deberás fortaleza tener…no nos es fácil haber tenido que esperar

hasta aquí pero habíamos hecho un juramento, uno que también tu deberás tener al momento de tus propios hijos tener. Somos una sociedad secreta y

solamente las personas que sean capaz de comprenderlo podrán saber y ya tu hija mia, cumpliste los requisitos."

.-Misao: "Entonces he vivido una vida engañada, todo ha sido mentira… ¿Qué es esto que me hicieron?" y comenzó a llorar y correr…

Su esposo solo la miraba su mirada era aun más fría que la de costumbre pero es que la regla es que a los hombres desde pequeños si estaban destinados a

ser líderes se les entrenaba a conciencia en cambio a las mujeres no, y esto le molestaba a él ver como su esposa salía llorando le partía el corazón entonces

pidió permiso para ir detrás de su esposa y Akira le concedió el permiso….una vez que se fue miro a Okina que le dijo "no entiendo a las mujeres, pensé que se

lo tomaria mejor"

.-Akira: "Ya…dejemos que los tortolos se arreglen no hay nada que mi nieto no pueda aclarar y nada que no pueda arreglar" Sentémonos a cenar…Tae o

Tsubame traigan la cena por favor….y todos se sentaron.

Él salió como un rayo detrás de ella casi no le daba alcance…el tiempo de diferencia y el hecho de que ella es mucho mas ligera y rápida entonces la diviso,

fuera de esa casa había un jardín esta casa era la de la celebración de su matrimonio…de hecho la casa de campo de Akira por lo tanto se comunicaba a un

bosque pero que ella no conocía por suerte Aoshi si…llevaban un buen tiempo corriendo y ella seguía adentrandose por un buen tiempo sin ver hacia donde iba

solo corría sin destino ni norte, el iba detrás de ella nervioso sabia que a unos pocos metros más y….. entonces le grito: "Misaoooo" pero ella no dio pie a

dudas siguió corriendo mientras él "Misaooo nooo" y entonces ella cayó pegando un grito estremecedor…él se apresuro mas corrió y salto, se agarro

rápidamente de unas ramas no hubo tiempo de pensar y acelerando su paso en el aire la agarro, las sostuvo fuertemente y uso unas lianas que al estar monte

adentro era común verlos, aprovecho la dichosa naturaleza y sin pensarlo se lanzó para caer al otro lado con ella en brazos, era un despeñadero de unos

35metros de alto al final solo había piedras si ella hubiera caído se hubiese partido unos cuantos huesos o se hubiese desnucado, mientras iban en el aire ella

se aferro a él y lloraba solamente lloraba.

Él una vez en tierra la agarro de los hombros y la batuqueo le reclamó:

.-Aoshi: "En que carajo pensabas Misao…ya ves lo que pudo pasarte [y le señalaba las rocas] lo ves, te grite, te llamé, tú no conoces estos bosques…¿porque

corriste?"

.-Misao: "Ao…Ao…shiiii" y se desplomó. Se había desmayado él sólo pudo fue agarrarla, cargarla y sacarla rápido de allí bien sabia como era ese bosque y

aunqueconociera el camino de vuelta podría nublársele y no permitirle el paso…aparte que el camino de vuelta era por otro lado menos transitado, mas

boscozo,oscuro y duro de seguir, el sabia donde estaban era el temido bosque azul, dueño de tantas muertes, por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo. Preferiría

arriesgar su vida que la de ella, haría hasta lo imposible…

Mientras en la mansión ya habían terminado de cenar llevaban un largo rato en el juego de recibo hablando, las madres preocupadas por ambos hijos, [saben

ese instinto materno que todo lo predice] y entonces uno de los sirvientes entró corriendo a hablar con Akira diciendo que el niño Aoshi entraba con la doncella

en brazos…en esto todos salieron corriendo…

Cuando los vieron las madres entraron en terror cierto que habían visto cosas horribles en su vida pero nunca se trato de sus propios hijos…Aoshi tenia la

camisa resquebrajada lleno de aruños y los puños le brotaban sangre y la niña estaba pálida, inmovible…

Le preguntaron .-"¿Qué pasó?" Todos al unísono, preocupados

Él respondió .-"Misao salió corriendo sin rumbo dirigiéndose al despeñadero…yo la llamé pero ella no presto atención entonces vi con horror que caía no lo pensé me afiance de una rama la agarre y me impulse para el otro lado…pero al reclamarle a ella se desmayó por lo tanto he venido de vuelta a la casa a través del bosque…Pero me di cuenta tarde que habíamos caído del lado del _**bosque azul**_…"

Todos los presentes ampliaron sus ojos sabían lo que eso significaba.

.-Akira: "Dime hijo ¿que viste?" Fue lo último que pudo escuchar Aoshi antes de desplomarse.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola chicos y chicas nenes y nenas pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco su lectura enormemente y sus Reviews, pues si

la tormenta se asoma el futuro siempre es incierto un comienzo de una vida nueva con grandes responsabilidades y para este Cap quisiera dedicárselo a

aquellas personitas que hicieron posible mi sueño, por inspirarme a escribir cuando daba por sentado tener algún don a Röeltz escritor innato de cosas posibles

e imposibles, drásticas y locas, eres inspirador siempre lo serás, Horacio que sé que donde estas ahora no hay lugar más seguro, te extraño siempre ;'(!

Uy y además chicos a aquellos que me dejaron Reviews y se han puesto a seguir a esta personita temerosa de escribir, me costó mucho y les agradezco sus

comentarios a: **MayiLoza****, ****Mama Shmi**** y ****Arcasdrea****.**

Ok bueno contesto sus Reviews los cuales agradezco enormemente:

**MayiLoza****: **jajajajaja considero muchísimo tu comentario jajajaja no es que la quiere domar ya la tiene domadita y ella igual a él jejejeje pero no se quien es

más salvaje ella o él jejejeje…y si continuaré mi historia aquí traje un nuevo Cap, de ser posible la semana que viene tendré otro Cap, dependo del tiempo ;(

pero espero te guste.

**Mama Shmi: **Si por supuesto que la continuaré de hecho ya tengo el esquema pensado con referente a esta historia jejejeje…para ser mi primera creo que

será un poquitin larga,, jejejeje y mil gracias por considerar buena mi historia =D, soy felizzzzz, graciasss (muack).

**Arcasdrea: **pues es un honor que me leas graciasss y si tienes razón este cap me lo revisé completico y sé que por más que lo revisé siempre habrán esas

lagunas pero sabes que agradezco enormemente también estas ayudas…porque me animas a mejorar mi calidad, me dices que tal este Cap….

Pues sin más nada que decirles mil gracias y dejen Reviews por fissss por fisss sí? Se los agradezco millones de veces ;P!

**Orooo-Alea-Kao**


	6. Chapter 6:: Un descubrimiento fortuito

**Notas de la Autora:** Si perdonen mi tardanza la musa se esfumó pero finalmente ha vuelto que bueno que siempre hay alguien o algo que sirve de inspiración,espero les guste o agradé y por favor dejen Reviewss y para aquel lector que lee y no deja alguno espero simplemente tenga simpatía con mi historia sean bienvenid s señor s lectores ;D, mil gracias por tomarse la molestia...Ok los dejó con lo último del Cap anterior...

**Capítulo Anterior:**

Le preguntaron ¿Qué pasó? Todos al unísono, preocupados

Él respondió Misao salió corriendo sin rumbo dirigiéndose al despeñadero…yo la llamé pero ella no presto atención entonces vi con horror que caía no lo pensé me afiancé de una rama la agarre y me impulse para el otro lado…pero al reclamarle a ella se desmayó por lo tanto he venido de vuelta a la casa a través del bosque…Pero me di cuenta tarde que habíamos caído del lado del _**bosque azul**_…todos los presentes ampliaron sus ojos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Akira: Dime hijo ¿que viste? Fue lo último que pudo escuchar Aoshi antes de desplomarse.

* * *

**UN DESCUBRIMIENTO FORTUITO**

Llegar a ese sitio era lo peor ese sitio estaba atinado aun por la contaminación nuclear que desprendió una de las plantas cercanas pues tuvo una enorme fuga

que con el control monetario como el que poseía dicha empresa, había logrado callar a la prensa. Decían que habían árboles con vida, plantas venenosas que

ese bosque tenia vida propia pero muy pocos realmente pocos habían podido sobrevivir a un momento de contacto con ese bosque, que misterio le pertenecía

nunca se sabría pero si había algo malévolo con esa parte del bosque se le llamaba bosque azul porque de noche si se le pasaba cerca podía verse entre la

espesura un color azul atinado de fondo entre tanta vegetación nadie nunca sabia que pasaba allí, ni podía verse por sensores, la radiación dañaba los

satélites y todo lo electrónico, simplemente era letal completamente incomunicado con el mundo de la tecnología, el electromagnetismo era 8 veces por encima

del estado normal. Nadie realmente conocía lo que pasaba allí algunos tenían sus sospechas pero otros solo miedo y leyendas, pocos conocían la maldad que

afloraba el bosque.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche...**_

Entonces Misao reaccionó a ella no le había ocurrido nada porque ella solo había estado desmayada, ella reacciono la misma noche que volvió a casa pero su

esposo era otra historia llevaban dos días intentando sacarlo del letargo, dolor de cabeza, mareo, sudor frío, vómitos, dolor abdominal agudo, ictericia, diarrea

severa…ella no se había apartado de su lado…se sentía tan mal la sorpresa de pertenecer a un Club Secreto de espías ver que ella tenia madera porque había

sido entrenada desde pequeña y saber que hasta su matrimonio formaba parte de ese plan…saber que no era una persona normal ya su vida cambiaria y que

sus hijos OH no eso fue lo que más le hizo asustarse pero él, su esposo, él no tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos y eso si le había afectado lo

quería con ella en sus sabanas, haciéndole ir a la gloria, al cielo, causando alborozo en su vientre, dándole amor y pasión eso es lo que quería, no que

estuviera en una cama semiconsciente y con fiebre, luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras en aquella habitación Misao estaba asustada no sabía cómo reaccionar sabía que había algo raro, pero según lo que detectaba de esa persona su

aura no era mala sino curiosidad, quizás era alguno de sus abuelos, pero no se distinguía que fuera súper adulta jejeje ni muy joven, ciertamente era alguien

con experiencia, esperen era alguien conocido, esos latidos, esos pasos, haciendo memoria, pensó e hizo memoria listo lo tengo pensó, espera no es una sola

persona son dos, listo.

**Misao**: Buenas noches tíos ya salgan de allí sé que son Uds. Tía Omasu y tío Shiro, siiii vinieron no los vi en mi fiesta pero supongo que estaban ocupados.

Espera tía esta embarazada?

**Omasu**: Jajajaja sobrina de verdad me sorprendiste, no puedo creer lo ya grande que estas y lo tremenda mujer y eesssspppp…mmmm supongo que ya

hablaron contigo? "Sí" respondió una muy seria Misao. Jajajaja si te entiendo a mi mí crisis me duró una semana jejejeje pero él que pago los platos bien

sabemos quien fue jejejeje Shiro tuvo toda esa semana pagando promesa jejeje. En fin que buena espía eres.

**Shiro**: Jejejejeje haciendo morros en su cara ya dejen de recordármelo miren que las mujeres embarazadas se vuelven más rencorosas y abrazando la pancita

que ya muy evidentemente denotaba su esposa no quiero que el pequeño Kuroi kun me odie antes de nacer, verdad pequeño? Amas a tu padre, si?

[Pequeño bebé se mueve]

**Omasu**: ya deja de alborotarlo que después quien paga los platos soy yo intentando tranquilizarlo, alborotador, mientras ella sobaba su pancita.

**Misao**: Es cierto si, cuantos meses tienes?

**Omasu**: 7 y medio.

**Misao**: Waoo ya pronto darás a luz. Y donde habías estado metida tía andabas perdida.

**Omasu**: como ya supondrás de misión jejeje pero me mandaron con este [y lo señala] y bien sabes que a los hombres y por lo general los esposos no pierden

el tiempo, hoy hemos venido a entregar el informe, nos enteramos de esto hace solo 3 meses, pero como andábamos de incógnito jejejeje nos cayó más que

bien jejejeje. Tan bello mi Kuroi kun, es un hermoso regalo y sonreía mientras observaba con ternura su pancita.

Su tía muy perspicaz, lo observa y gritó "OH no, ha pisado el bosque azul? Cierto? Dímelo!" Sabía lo que eso significaba dos palabras o muerte o vida, aun

cuando podía sentirse que la persona mejoraba, era toda una farsa. "Si tía" respondía ella, "Shiro rápido, tráeme el Bolso vamos a necesitar que Papá traiga la

máquina, hay que evaluar sus latidos" Ante eso Shiro entró en alerta sabía lo que eso significaba, pero confiaba plenamente en su esposa sabía que ella era la

diferencia entre la vida y la muerte sin perder más tiempo salió de la habitación tenía un encargo [mientras ella utilizaba el estetoscopio con Aoshi y evaluaba[

"Sus latidos están muy débiles ¿Cuánto lleva así Misao?", Misao respondió "unas 6 horas, ya te dijeron sus síntomas?" "Sí y no es bueno seré realista este caso

ya lo he tratado daré lo mejor Misao pero debes prepararte para lo peor, ese bosque es el demonio, debo sacarle la sangre para evaluar su comportamiento y

poder atacar mejor este tipo de envenenamiento" "Envenenamiento tía y casi se tumba a llorar ay no" "Misao te necesito fuerte para él y lo señala, tiene un

tipo de intoxicación un caso de Mimetismo muy fuerte grado 10, ¿podrás ayudarme?" "Sí tía por él lo que sea, lo amo y no deseo perderlo y llora desconsolada"

"Entonces no lo perderemos pero debemos actuar con prisa allí llega la máquina"

* * *

_**Un tiempo después….**_

Luego de conectarle y ponerle una vía endovenosa, con soluciones salina y glucosaza y extraerle sangre y orina para su posterior estudio, además de

administrarle diferentes tipos de tratamiento para evitar que la infección atacara sus funciones hepáticas le fueron administradas Silibinina (Legalón® IV.

ampollas): De 20 a 50 mg/Kg/día en 4 administraciones y Penicilina-G-Na: 300.000 U/Kg/día, distribuida en dosis cada 4 horas, en perfusión continua.

_Despierta Aoshi y ve a tres personas, vuelve a cerrar los ojos __y estira la mano para llamar a su esposa_, "mi amor ven", la llama. Ella corre, "esposa dame

agua".

Shiro necesito que me traigas Bicarbonato, ClK, vitamina K, plasma fresco eso lo deje en la despensa de la cocina y el plasma esta en la nevera tráeme una

inyectadora, Misao no le des el agua, primero tráeme todo lo que te pedí, luego el agua. Vamos a aplicarle Hemoperfusión en carbón activado o en Amberlyte y

luego de aplicarle todo ese tratamiento le dieron el agua… "Misao esto lo descubrí al morir mi abuela, ella me dio la receta de un posible caso de contaminación

con el bosque, pero solo sirve si estas lejos de él, como se contaminó? Estamos muy lejos de él explícamelo"…"Tía el corrió detrás de mí yo sólo corrí sin ver a

donde fue todo muy rápido, duré horas corriendo sólo lo supe ahora, esta fue mi crisis"…Hmmm ¿Y porque a ti no te pasó nada?" "Me desmayé" y lloró.

Ya por favor cálmate ahora mas que nunca necesitamos de tu fuerza pero no sigas poniendo en riesgo a mi pobre sobrino, mira que quiero ver a mis sobrinitos

por la casa corriendo, aprende Misao así se usa la receta: mezcla la soya con dos dedos de sake, luego la sal en otro envase y finalmente en un vaso revuelve

todo pero complétalo con agua, debe tomarlo todo sin dejar ni una gota aunque desee vomitar y antes de eso la inyección Shiro pásame lo que te pedí le puso

una mota remojada en alcohol y la inyección 300cc, la recuperación total será en una hora. Sabía que por algo me habían llamado esas llamadas no son

usuales…necesito tenerlo conectado a todo esto al menos por 6 horas mas debemos limpiarle la sangre y evitar que esto dañe algún órgano, ya si culminamos

esto bien la diferencia la podremos ver en 3 días, necesito que lo calmes no puede hablar ni comer nada sólido hasta dentro de 3 días, ¿me ayudarás?" "Ella

llorando sólo asintió"

* * *

**AL TERCER DÍA…**

**RELATO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE MISAO….**

Entonces me acerqué "Aoshi mi amor, no te me mueras oíste, no te lo permitiré. Necesito de ti con urgencia solo contigo podré llevar a cabo esta vida, te

acabas de unir a mí ya, ya te puse en peligro, aun me debes mi promesa, mis hijos, me debes permitir darte un hogar, el disfrutar nuestro lecho, dijiste que

cada vez seria mejor, mi amor te amo, no te me vayas por favor" y empecé a llorar.

Al menos mi vida y mi amor ya esta desconectado a todos esos cables…y ha recuperado el color todavía se le ve muy débil aún así si no dudaría nunca

volverme a casar con él, lo amo tanto y lloró desconsoladamente

Aoshi ya más consciente y menos entre la vida y la muerte…escuchaba a su esposa a los lejos y se le partía el alma Él poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos…

Diosss realmente esa mujer merecía que arriesgara su vida esa y todas las veces subsiguientes….cuanto la amaba, no recordaba aun mucho pero si sabia que

al momento de darse cuenta que la vida de ella corría peligro el tuvo que actuar y ahora ella le decía que quería mmmm sí que ella era un vicio…desde que la

vio la primera vez solo sabia que quería hacerla su mujer y ahora que ya lo era no podía dejar de pensar en ello…entonces el pronunció:

**Aoshi**: "Pues quítame estos sueros y nos vamos ya a mi habitación para empezar a cumplirte mujer exigente"

**Misao**: Con los ojos ampliados y abrillantados corrió donde su esposo a abrazarlo y besarlo luego le dijo "Mi vida por los momentos no cobrare tu deuda, pero

entiende que la tienes conmigo…solo recupérate pronto, no sabemos que te paso o como llegaste a intoxicarte tan fuertemente, pero te debo mi vida ahora sé

que me entregue al hombre perfecto, te amo" y lo besó nuevamente.

Y él que empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo respondía a los cariños, mimos, caricias y besos de su esposa y una parte de él empezaba a crecer, se mareo

entonces le dijo a ella "Mujer pero no me estoy ni reponiendo y ya pones mi mundo de cabeza, no quería engañarte, pero también hice ese juramento, ese día

que te conocí todo fue un accidente, salía huyendo de mi casa y de la responsabilidad, de la autoridad de mis padres y escapaba de mis problemas, no sabía

quién eras tú, que eras la que iba a ser mi esposa y mi mujer, solo conocía previamente a ti los detalles de la organización, pero quiero sepas que nada es

fingido, yo te amo bebé"

**Misao**-. : "Lo sé, lo supe al mismo momento que fuiste detrás de mí, solo tuve miedo. Comencé a entender porque siempre tuve ese séptimo sentido, y

también te amo…pero yo si tuve sospechas sobre quien eras tú, mi padre una vez te vio, en una de las ultimas madrugadas, por eso te deje besarme y

pasarnos la noche mas romántica, pero de allí supe que si te volvía a besar no podría guardar mi juramento a mi padre, permanecer sin tacha hasta mi

matrimonio por eso pedí la semana antes, pero igual fue impresionante verte allí en el altar como mi próximo esposo, soñé con ese momento y no pude evitar

sorprenderme"

Él asombrado y con la boca semiabierta…estupefacto por la situación…comenzó a mostrar una amplia sonrisa muy picara, aun con los ojos cerrados y se

besaron, ella estaba recostada en la cama donde él reposaba "Pues buena esa mujer, ahora me encantas mas, eres una torturadora y yo que pensaba dejarte

plantada en el altar buscándote…pero un día antes de la boda me acerqué a tu casa y vi a tu padre entonces sospeché por eso me tranquilice, pero aun así

nada como verte allí vestida para mi, para ser mi próxima esposa fue fascinante, estabas mas que linda, bella y hermosa, estabas impresionante mujer"

Ambos se abrazaron y él le dijo "Mañana debemos conocer a los miembros completo del Club, ya nos hemos retrasado bastante habrá una reunión formal donde

te daré a presentar formalmente como mi esposa, allí juramentaremos los principios del Club como esposos y futuros padres, nuestros hijos por protección no

sabrán, pero serán entrenados tal como tu [ella lo miró fijamente eso le disgustaba] es una protección Misao porque así evitamos que el enemigo los torture

por información si en algún momento son capturados, [ella bajo la cara con amargura, temor y tristeza ese tema le daba terror él con su mano dulcemente le

alzo la barbilla y le dijo] ha pasado mi amor pero no les han hecho daño conociendo que nuestro legado es ese solo conoces la verdad después de casado para

el caso de la mujer en el caso del hombre una vez alcanzada la pubertad"

Eso le dio a ella un poco mas de tranquilidad…entonces asintió él depositó dulcemente un beso en su mejilla izquierda y derecha y luego sobre la comisura de

sus labios, suspiro y le dijo "prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días, y prometo que serás la única…lo eres desde el mismo momento que tropezamos en ese

bosque y lo serás mientras duren nuestros cuerpos aquí en la Tierra y en lo que haya de venir, te amo mujer, te amo Misao"

Esa noche Aoshi sufrió de una fiebre más, fue larga, Misao debía calmarse y tomarse ese gran trago que le correspondió, pero finalmente le dio vueltas al

asunto y pudo notar que su esposo mejoraba que la perspectiva de estar entre familia y ver que si hacía un repaso todo quedaba claro, ahora entendía

muchas cosas más, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien muy adentro de su instinto.

Ahora si le quedaban muchas preguntas, como que hacer si quedará con la progenie de su amado caballero, que podía pasarle, ahora también entendía el tipo

de clientes que siempre la buscaban, ese programa de protección a Testigos, entendía también el porque ella era una analista informática y además debía de

chequear tantas ligas de conexiones, las lecciones de Iaido, Ninjutsu, Karate, Shuriken, Nunchaku, el porque de la fascinación de ella por las Kunais, entendía

su preferencia por las armas, el porqué su padre llegaba a ausentarse mucho y tener tantas reuniones…ahora que lo pensaba comprendía porque su padre se

encargo de regalarle un secreto para sobrellevar las penas, estaba meditando en eso cuando sintió entre las sombras movimiento, poco se imaginaba ella que

eran…

* * *

**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN DE LA GRAN CASA**

Okina y Akira se acercaron lentamente habían visto desde lejos la entrada a la habitación sabían y tenían temor de lo que pudiera resultar pero igual se

arriesgaron querían darle la tranquilidad a aquellos que no conocían sus planes, seguían preocupados, pero igual el mundo debe continuar, no debe pararse por

ninguno de los asuntos, aún cuando la familia es importante, entonces llegaron y bummm…dieron el saludo cotidiano…

"Konnichiwa mina san", que en español significa buenas noches a todos, ellos sonrieron pero quedaron un poco sorprendidos, especialmente fijaron su atención

a Hiko y a Okon, sabían que entre todos los más débiles si se podía expresar eran ellos, por ser una niña se le tiene más debilidad, "Seijuro y Okon con ustedes

queremos hablar" dijo el viejo Akira, "necesitamos conversar y que nos entiendan" ellos acertaron e inclinaron sus cabezas.

**Akira**: Sabemos que uds son de los guerreros más fuertes. Okon eres de la familia Himura y te casaste con un Makimachi, ustedes han demostrado un

excelente comportamiento y como miembros de nuestro Club son muy destacados, obtienen nuestros respetos y completamente obedientes, hoy queremos

decirles algo para que estén mejor. Tanto Okina como yo sin el conocimiento de uds los padres ni de sus respectivos hijos. Decidimos hacerlos conocer desde

temprano a esos dos, ¿porque creen que les pedimos a Saito y a Tokio que nos trajeran al muchacho y es más que se mudaran para esta zona? Conocíamos

todos los secretos de ellos y sus vidas y arreglamos para que los mismos tuvieran su primer contacto hace mucho tiempo, requirió trabajo pero lo logramos.

**Okina**: Así como lo verán este par de viejos aún les funcionan estas cabecitas jijijijijiji…y todo dio como queríamos, al momento de casarse sus hijos estaban

vueltos locos el uno por el otro, jijijijiji así que tendremos bisnietos pronto jijijijijiji.

**Tokio**: Par de viejos sinvergüenzas debía yo saber que uds lo intentarían sabia que algo se traían entre manos pero no quise ir más allá decidí respetarlos

¿papá porque hicieron eso, debíamos respetar la costumbre? Saito di algo, apóyame.

**Saito**: Viejos han sido muy traviesos…pero me agrada su forma de pensar. Además también quiero ser abuelo, pero esto no rompería la costumbre, eso no

anularía el trato?

"Al contrario" dijo Okina "nos favorece, todos saben y conocen que ahorita tenemos un fuerte enemigo aunado a nuestras filas, ellos conocen el nuevo

matrimonio, ellos harán que ellos se desintegren, no podíamos permitir que sus vínculos fueran distantes. El ataque se hará y es algo inevitable, si logramos que

sean unidos desde el principio nadie podrá quitarnos al Okashira, recuerden que las familias son grandes y de entre ellos solo unos cuantos tenemos aun el

espíritu de nuestra sociedad intachable, en ansias de permanecer unidos creamos este vínculo, por parte de ustedes nuestros aliados más distinguidos, quienes

más que nuestros propios hijos."

**Seijuro** pensando y meditando solo miró a su adorada esposa y sonrieron, "eso quiere decir que ya se aman?"

**Akira** respondió "no sólo se aman están completamente entregados el uno por el otro, es un amor profundo"

Con eso me satisfacen, "gracias" dijeron todos los padres al unísono.

**Okina**: Entonces como sabrán la situación con el Okashira no es normal, no suponíamos que mi preciosa princesa correría tanto, y menos que llegará allá,

mandamos a llamar a Omasu querida Okon, esperamos que administre el tratamiento, ya ella llegó, pero aun no estamos seguros de que resulte, la

contaminación fue grave, daño sus conductos hepáticos por lo tanto se le esta haciendo un tratamiento fuerte, y lo peor no recuerda nada solo correr de

vuelta, ese bosque misterioso es una perdición para todos los implicados, se le encuentran haciendo estudios de sangre estamos esperando los resultados

quizás logremos averiguar algo oportuno, pero nos mostró algo muy importante que ya pudimos comprobar con esta desgracia: Aoshi ama a Misao.

Pero, ¿Misao ama a Aoshi?

Inmediatamente a los padres les entraron unos fríos que adormecieron sus cuerpos…

**Okina**.-: Mmmmmm bueno jejejeje…con esto podremos comprobarlo también.

**Akira**.-: No, nosotros no los pusimos en peligro menos con ese bosque. Pero si permitimos que se arriesgaran al dejar la puerta abierta, conociendo a Misao

sabíamos que correría. No arriesgaría a mi propio nieto. Todos esperamos que esta disputa sea resuelta pronto, ya que mañana será la introducción de Misao a

la familia, si llegamos a sobrevivir la crisis de la primera semana.

TODOS PENSATIVOS suspiraron MAÑANA SERIA UN POCO ALENTADOR SI ESTO NO ERA ASÍ

* * *

**_DESPUÉS_**_** DE UNA HORA…EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AOSHI...**_

Aoshi se paró sintió amargura, ácido, sal en su gusto y le desagradó. Salió la tía de su amada esposa y le advirtió si quieres morir vomítalo pero sino mantenlo

deja que te desintoxique, recuerdas algo de allá? Dime pudiste estar consciente? Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas? A todas el respondió negativamente, pero sí

le dijo lo único que pensé es que no la dejaría morir, la amó tanto que prefiero morir antes que dejarla a ella morir. Hmmm ella pensaba y meditaba y se

resguardo sus pensamientos, solo Kuro compartía su opinión.

Aoshi salió de la habitación se fijó que era la madrugada alrededor de las 4:30am su cuerpo estaba muy debilitado y buscaba a su esposa con insistencia, "la

mandé a dormir dijo su tía, pero no creo me esté haciendo caso, anda ve, la única forma que descansen es durmiendo juntos ambos, ha estado todo el resto

del día de ayer y hasta unos tristes 15min aquí, ve."

El fue corriendo sabia cual era la habitación, tenia tanto frío, estaba tan preocupado se habrá golpeado, se habrá hecho daño, estará bien, tantas malas cosas

rondando su cabeza hasta que dio con la puerta indicada. Cuando la vio no lo pensó dos veces y abrió y cerró, solo para verla a ella llorando con sus inmensos

ojos esmeralda, viéndolo fijamente, eso lo hechizó. Solo alcanzó a decir "mi amor" enseguida el estaba allí junto a ella abrazándola…llorando juntos, el le decía

no te vuelvas a apartar de mi lado, no lo vuelvas a hacer o sino muero. Y la besó.

Ella recibió sus hermosos labios conectados con los de ella, es lo que más había extrañado estas 72 horas de horror, sintiendo el miedo de todos ansiosos

temiendo una muerte fortuita y todo por culpa de ella, que insensata pero él con solo sus palabras la había hecho renacer de entre las cenizas fue mágico, ella

se levantó y por lo pequeña se enrolló en su cuello con sus manos y con sus piernas en su cintura fue una conexión mágica y lo besó lenta y tiernamente y le

prometió no hacerlo nunca más.

Fue muy tierno el momento pero él no estaba recuperado del todo y sé lo dijo te prometo compensarte mi amor pero ahora solo quiero dormir a tu lado, estar

abrazados y sentir tu calor con eso podré descansar requiero dormir, tengo tanta pesadez y era de ambos ella aceptó y fueron a dormir juntos como marido y

mujer, en la plena confianza de respetar sus cuerpos y dejarlos solo para el descanso.

Mañana sería un día bastante forzado para ambos y de allí no habría retorno…es el ultimo escalón dentro de la sociedad

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola chicos y chicas nenes y nenas pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco su lectura enormemente y sus Reviews, perdónenme la tardanza la musa había volado lejos y no había retornado jajaja…pero debo esta vuelta a la vida a dos cosas la muerte de mi PC en el trabajo jajaja y a una gran inspiradora de emociones una apreciada escritora y amiga perdóname el abuso de mencionarte acá sin avisarte era una sorpresa para ti mi querida **foryou45** para este Cáp. quisiera dedicártelo ;') gracias por tu gran ayuda espero te guste!

Por lo que se avecina pues no tienen idea pero espera una prueba fuerte sobretodo a Misao ya Aoshi demostró que pasa la prueba pero falta Misao y pronto entenderemos porque estos viejitos conspiradores siempre han hecho hasta lo imposible porque sea gran de su amor, lo veremos pronto, hasta la próxima cita, chicos y chicas, nenas y nenes, nos vemos

Atte:

Orooo-Alea-Kao!


	7. Chapter 7:: Preludio a una Cena de Gala

_Ella recibió sus hermosos labios conectados con los de ella, es lo que más había extrañado estas 72 horas de horror, sintiendo el miedo de todos ansiosos_

temiendo una muerte fortuita y todo por culpa de ella, que insensata pero él con solo sus palabras la había hecho renacer de entre las cenizas fue mágico,

ella se levantó y por lo pequeña se enrolló en su cuello con sus manos y con sus piernas en su cintura fue una conexión mágica y lo besó lenta y tiernamente

y le prometió no hacerlo nunca más.

__

Fue muy tierno el momento pero él no estaba recuperado del todo y sé lo dijo te prometo compensarte mi amor pero ahora solo quiero dormir a tu lado,

estar abrazados y sentir tu calor con eso podré descansar requiero dormir, tengo tanta pesadez y era de ambos ella aceptó y fueron a dormir juntos como

marido y mujer, en la plena confianza de respetar sus cuerpos y dejarlos solo para el descanso.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno chicos cada día aprendo algo nuevo, todavía ando manejando los diálogos y como diferenciarlos y colocar los pensamiento de uno de otro Diosss esta escuela es nueva para mí y me encanta, jejejeje pero debo admitirlo cometo súper errores perdónenme eso al menos si les prometo que al menos si voy mejorando como escribo, si los pierdo avísenme amores, hago mi mayor esfuerzo...Así que les recuerdo los dialogos generalmente estan "entre...comillas" los pensamientos de los personas y además también estan resaltados en negritas los personajes que hablen...ya ahora sí los dejo tranquilos

* * *

**Otro díaaa….**

Fue una noche tranquila en el descanso de su pecho paz y tranquilidad de estos últimos días muy agitados, entonces tuvo la necesidad de salir y respirar entre el adorado verdoso, aquel que le transmitía la quietud y serenidad que solo dicho centro podía darle esa paz, veía las ramas mecerse y el viento corría libre a su paso, una corriente de agua fluía del centro de dicho jardín y recorría todo el sembradío de diferentes especies, unas que otras no conocidas pero muy lindas y entonces apareció él, aquel maestro que no solo le debía la vida sino todo lo que la rodeaba y sonriéndole con aquella ternura compartida ambas almas necesitaban un respiro, él necesitaba verla ella necesitaba verlo y como juego del destino ambos fueron complacidos…

"Hija" se acercó y la abrazó "como te has sentido, ¿qué tal se porta tu nuevo esposo?"

"Padre" recibió su abrazo "cuanta falta me has hecho, las cosas son tan diferentes ahora, mi esposo es un ángel y también mi guardián, mi gallardo príncipe y hmmm muchas cosas más"

Seijuro poniendo cara de seriedad pues a ningún padre le gusta imaginar esas cosas, pensó determinadamente en cómo poner a esos dos a prueba pero no lo quiso hacer así que se determinó a no provocar al diablo conocía a su hija, sabía mejor que nadie que conociendo a Okon si ella se enteraba que el hiciera algo que se entrometiera en la relación de su hija, bueno no quería causar una Tercera Guerra Mundial, eso sería el trabajo de los viejos, ellos como padres no harían nada.

Conversaron tantas cosas que ocurrieron en sus vidas en tan solo 2 días, cosas que no habían podido explicarse, como ella conoció a su amado esposo, cada cuanto se veían y el cómo poco a poco esa saco de frío fue derritiendo su corazón, como ella se había tomado la noticia y el cómo su esposo había estado en gran peligro por ella y muchas cosas más le determinaron que amaba a ese hombre y el la amaba a ella con seguridad.

Secretamente había una tercera persona presente, Seijuro lo había sentido pero era el único que había notado su presencia, ese chico como nadie sabía ocultar su **Chi** de todo el mundo hasta de sus padres pero no de alguien que conocía el secreto del Hiten Mitsurugi, su antiguo maestro lo entrenó perfectamente y fue él quien se encargo del entrenamiento de su sucesor y actual maestro, sus conocimientos pasaron a su alumno haciéndolo crecer en importancia y poder. Pero le agradaba, el deseo de él era que estos dos se unieran cada vez más, recordó él todo lo que tuvieron que pasar gracias a esos dos terrícolas Akira y Okina por demostrar que su amor valía la pena, de hecho casi hubo un divorcio, pero recordó muy traviesamente la reconciliación fue mejor. Volvió a la realidad y pisó suelo se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba y fue cuando notó que esos dos se amaban, mientras él estaba sumergido en pensamientos Aoshi no perdió tiempo se acercó lentamente como cazador con su presa a su hija sin que fuera descubierto, la cubrió en un fuerte abrazo por detrás, el le beso su hermoso cabello ébano como la noche y el emocionado la apretaba mas contra sí, sabía que era mutuo pero nada como confirmar de los propios labios de su esposa, le dio la vuelta ágilmente y entonces viéndose ambos por un buen momento que pasó en minutos y en silencio, fijamente como dos personas que nunca se dieron cuenta abrieron sus almas a ellos mismos, dando a conocer temores, alegrías y sabiendo perfectamente que se pertenecían y seria así hasta sus últimas respiraciones, él ya repuesto de todo lo acontecido dos días anteriores, se recuperó, y se agarraron sus manos fuertemente, el corazón les latía a mil por hora, ellos temblaban, ella mas que él, cerraron sus ojos en ese instante Aoshi se aferró a la cintura de su adorada Misao para alzarla con la delicadeza de una muñeca de porcelana y como si fuera su primera vez, la besó con total ternura y pasión.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante toda la familia que en la casa se encontraban observando la situación presentada en el amplio jardín de la casa, pues estaban pendientes de absolutamente todo eran las 7am y con el sonido de los pájaros, la caída de agua de la fuente, el aire, las ramas moviéndose, todo quedo en silencio, les aguardaba un día muy especial, peculiar, fuerte y preocupante su resultado indicaría el éxito de la nueva unión o el fracaso para sus vidas y el verlos envueltos en ese manto de encantamiento, esto daba pie a que quizás el resultado fuera bueno Hito decidió retirarse y darle el espacio que necesitaban.

Al ellos reaccionar de ese momento se retiraron un poquito para tomar aire y abrir los ojos. Todo sonido se hacía más claro cada vez hasta que volvieron a la realidad, Misao y Aoshi sentían mariposas en el estomago. Se retiraron entendiendo sus propias señas para pasar el rato más íntimamente como pareja y fue genial. Fue un momento de mucha ternura, pasión y magia, de alegría de compartir, recibir y de dar, fue una entrega total, codiciada y anhelada. Ellos hacían las pases con la guerra y daban amor se entregaban en amor. Sus cuerpos danzaron juntos durante un largo tiempo llevándolos a ambos a su gloria repetidas veces, hasta quedar totalmente exhaustos y sin energías para quedar completamente rendidos. La familia suponiendo la situación les dio su espacio pero dada la importancia del evento de hoy, a una hora conveniente previendo los arreglos y debidos preparativos se llevaron a la esposa para comenzar con su arreglo cosa que el esposo aborreció por completo.

Los preparativos llegaron y Misao extenuada era arreglada minuciosamente: le hicieron el tratamiento de velo de novia usando esencias y aceites de mirra, exfoliaron su cuerpo con cada detalle y delicadeza única el motivo debía quedar perfecta, sumergieron su cuerpo durante varios minutos haciendo que su piel se apoderara del olor de las especias, le realizaron masajes en su piel para que luciera especialmente increíble esa noche, le hicieron 3 tipos de mascarillas exfoliante, tonificadora e hidratante. Si ya su cara era perfecta podemos darnos una idea del resultado final, la intención era que cuando aún debía retirarse el maquillaje Misao quedara espléndida y ese fue el resultado.

Luego de pasada la parte de los diferentes tratamientos, quedo la depilación y esta noche iría en toda regla y las pruebas a la que sería sometida nuestra apreciada y querida esposa iban a ir al renglón mas alto del escudriñamiento, sus maquilladoras dejaron simplemente una base sencilla mimetizada con su piel blancuzca, cierto delineador en el contorno de los ojos color negro para causarle a esas esmeraldas un sentido de profundidad y en sus delgados labios destacaron el rojo como color de poder, sensualidad y belleza, sus uñas aplicaron una manicura con el tono parecido a su labial y en los pies una delicada pedicura francesa dado que sus tacones serían altos dada la naturaleza del vestido que usaría y el hecho de que su esposo casi le llevaba 4 cabezas de diferencia hasta ese detalle fue tomado en cuenta para que no fallara, el equilibrio era la Base de dicho acontecimiento no valdría simplemente su amor. Misao iba a ser probada por toda la casta de la Corporación no sería algo simplemente de mera impresión por ende su entrenamiento debía ser exhaustivo y cuidadosa desde su propia niñez sería por todo lo alto de la Familia y sus respectivas Castas, ella seria presentada oficialmente como esposa del Okashira de la Corporación y Ministerio Oniwanbanchu.

El evento de Gala comenzaría las presentaciones de las distintas entidades a partir de las 8pm el esposo debía estar y permanecer desde el mismo inicio, en cambio la Esposa del Okashira debía llegar a las 10pm puntual para ser introducida en sociedad, así se daría la introducción correcta dentro del sistema y protocolo de la familia!

Así llego la noche ya el Okashira estaba impaciente por la espera marcaba el reloj exactamente 9:45pm como siempre la amplia gala de invitados tenia a su merced una infinidad de gente de alta estirpe donde se coleaban gente de la casa imperial, de la casa de gobierno, de las clases mas ricas y exquisitas, la gran cena había estado acondicionada con un sinfín de lujos que siempre imploraban en el medio ambiente de la Unión de los Oniwanbanchu de hecho era siempre una de las galas mas ansiadas y reconocidas si querías ser importante debías estar en la lista de invitados mas de 500 invitados incluyendo de otros países y orígenes todo para el gran evento del año, el reconocimiento del nuevo Okashira y su nuevo matrimonio.

La recepción se haría en el Hall 5 estrellas de Tokio, por lo magno del evento y la cantidad de invitados se sabía que esta noche contarían con la presencia de hasta personas poco deseables por eso la seguridad marcó el doble hoy estarían presente la Yakuza en ese evento…además los votos de aprobación del matrimonio por parte de toda la familia Oniwanbanchu, es verdad ellos podrían amarse, podría estar aprobado por sus padres y abuelos pero realmente la Familia al final por completo era la que decidía y daba el voto final por eso tanto padres como abuelos estaban deseosos de que ellos se amaran antes de su casamiento, pero ese parte del plan como ya se había conversado previamente con ellos no podía decirse a nadie, debía permanecer en silencio, solo entre ellos quedaría.

En fin demasiados personajes y el esposo mas nervioso ya llevaba 3 tragos de Whiskey pasados por su garganta como agua, cuando iba por el sake lo paro Akira quien conocía dicho sentimiento, le dijo "Ya basta muchacho, quieres hacerme pasar vergüenza, a mi y a toda mi casa, además que dirá tu esposa si te ve en ese estado, entremos al Lobbie, hablemos" En eso Akira le hizo señas a su yerno para que también pasará

**Aoshi:** que nunca discutía una orden superior, hizo así, fueron a un cuarto más apartado, estuvieron 10min conversando y entre esas le preguntó "Y bien ¿Cómo te sientes, piensas que ella no te ama lo suficiente?"

**Aoshi:** "solía llamar Padre a su abuelo "Padre no es eso, siempre mantengo mi postura pero hoy solo simplemente, es más difícil estar sin ella a mi lado y por encima de todo este protocolo tener que esperarla"

**Saito**: "Ah mmmm entiendo. ¿Te serviría mejor conversarle es eso? Pero tendrás todo tu tiempo con ella, estas simplemente siendo débil, eso en esta situación es sorprendente, eso no es lo que te he enseñado."

**Aoshi**: "Padre lo sé creeme, amo a esa mujer y me siento tan débil cuando ella no esta conmigo porque entonces y solo entonces soy vulnerable, y si cumplen esa promesa me siento amarrado de manos. Haré todo lo posible por cuidarla, soy capaz de dar mi vida."

**Akira**: "Ahhh y entonces no te importa abandonarnos y dejar en vela todo lo que se ha hecho por ti? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si el jurado ve esto de ti? La prueba será más dura para ella, menciono con pesar Akira."

**Aoshi**: "Padre que no se te entristezca el alma por lo que acabo de decir, pero sin ella no vale de pena mi vida. Y temo porque no pueda pasar derrepente esa prueba. Temo perderla Padre, Aoshi puso una mueca de tristeza e inseguridad."

**Akira**: "No entiendo muchacho es decir yo me sentí así alguna vez por tu abuela, mientras vivió, tal como se te dijo antes de iniciar el protocolo ciertamente ella esta en peligro de esta noche pero por no quedar bien parada ante el jurado que es el resto de la familia, simplemente ¿es que acaso sientes que ella no pasará la prueba, ella no es capaz de amarte como tu a ella?"

**Aoshi**: "Puedo jurarlo por mi alma, ella me ama en igual intensidad."

**Saito**: "Haces bien…confía y recuerda estas palabras grábalo "no todo es lo que parece", ahora por favor ve y calma ya quedan solo 5min antes de la presentación de ella. Estará tan radiante que se te olvidara la estupidez que me has dicho, ya la tendrás para ti. Pero que no se perturbe tu alma. En el menor descuido, ella deberá ser excluida de la sala y envuelta en la prueba final, recuérdelo todo el evento es una prueba silenciosa y discretamente cada uno de los implicados dará su voto. Recuerda porque necesitamos esos votos, sólo significa la asimilación de un compromiso, si todos se comprometen a defender a Bella menos porcentaje de perderle cuando se encuentre en verdadero peligro, la Familia es leal, necesitamos esas conexiones hijo mío. Es la manera más segura de mantenerla siempre con vida."

**Akira**: "Recuérdalo bien muchacho "no todo es lo que parece" y ama con todo tu ser sin dudar, pero sin perder el control."

**Aoshi** (Pensando): "Que locos están mi abuelo y mi padre…pero será oye comienzan a hacer el anuncio ahh un espejo allí, ok corbata, camisa, pantalón, pañuelo, cabello, aliento uuuuyyyy Diosss ella me va a matar, zapatos, listo."

**ANUNCIO**_: Ahora señores en esta celebración de gala queremos hacerles conocer dos anuncios especiales e importantes, vayamos con la primera ya tenemos al nuevo Okashira el próximo Jefe encargado de nuestra Organización él será la persona de contacto dentro de nuestro sistema organizacional, el hijo del magnate: Saito Shinomori y Tokio Himura de Shinomori, nieto de nuestro alto y reconocido empresario Akira Shinomori. Sí él es: Aoshi Shinomori y fue alumbrado._

Ante eso 3 chicas de la audiencia se desmayaron, otras chicas suspiraron es que ver a ese hombre levantaba hasta el ánimo femenino mas caído. Y en eso se alumbró el lugar en el salón que él ocupaba.

_Y esto no es lo ultimo para poder alcanzar el puesto de Okashira del Oniwanbanchu todos conocemos que requería de un ultimo paso que el gallardo joven no combatiría sin duda, estando sólo, para llegar a ese puesto requiere de un compromiso acertado hacer lazos con la hermosa, única y encantadora princesa nuestra muy querida Misao Makimachi descendiente de Seijuro Hiko Makimachi y Okon Takani de Makimachi, nieta del excelentísimo y gran magnate Okina Makimachi, denles todos un aplauso formidable y la Ovación no se hizo esperar._

Y de repente él sintió que todos sus problemas anteriores acabaron justo al momento en que ella apareció bajando por las escaleras de Caracol alumbrado con ese faro era irresistible su imagen apareció ella con su vestido negro de noche, adornado con minutos diamantitos que hacía que el reflejo y el brillo de ella fuera asombroso, cada uno de los presente quedaron embobados al verla tan bella y exquisita, tenía un escote en su espalda que destacaba su delicada tez descubría su espalda y abarcaba hasta su diminuta cintura y a su vez tenia unos agarres que daban directo a su cuello los mismos sostenían a sus senos que descansaban al aire dándole una atmósfera sexy pero elegante, además sus tacones eran altos negros patentes su adornos piedras metálicas preciosas, llevaba guantes negro de lino brillosos que cubrían todo su antebrazo, en su mano derecha destacaba su hermoso anillo de matrimonio de plata con incrustaciones de diamante, su vestido tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda que descubría hasta la mitad de su muslo y con su vestido arrastraba una cola que podía usar como parte del adorno como una especie de capa reposada en su brazo derecho formaba una capa enganchada por su anillo, su maquillaje destacaba simplemente sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, sus labios con un labial rojo exótico y sencillo, su cabello recogido en un moño elegante que le destacaban en elegancia y delicadeza tenia un arco de diamantitos que concluían su adorno en el cabello.

No basta con decir que todos en el auditorio quedaron atónitos al ver a esa preciosa doncella y alguien realmente el otro homenajeado, aquel que se encontraba en las sombras y comprometido con ella estaba con un nudo en su garganta, tuvo que tragar grueso y queriendo realmente secuestrar a esa mujer y hacerla suya cuantas veces quisiera, pero el deber es el deber. Dios que hermosa estaba, finalmente sonreía embobado, su padre y su abuelo que venían detrás de él luego de haber estado conversando en el cuarto privado, le dieron un toque respectivamente cada uno en sus hombros. Él destellaba felicidad y lo proclamaba a los 4 vientos, sus padres se reían.

El suspiro de la gente afirmando que Shinomori era un afortunado de verdad, fue toda una escena.

Ella en cambio se había visto muy bien durante todo el desempeño de su arreglo casi todo el día pero ahora que estaba allí observando como todo el mundo la veía, se sentía morir de verdad que amaba demasiado a ese hombre para afrontar dicha situación….. y en fin fue para ella la experiencia mas sublime pero a la vez mas pequeña no podía sentirse, tenía escalofríos en todo su cuerpo e intento dar dos pasos y sintió que se resbalaría así que con total elegancia alcanzó el pasamanos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ya comienza nuevamente el temido día el próximo Capítulo, veremos de qué se tratará la dichosa prueba. Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar ando un poco nerviosa a veces las ideas se me esconden o huyen, o simplemente la dichosa musa desaparece por un tiempo así que espero que me disculpen pues este es mi primer bebé y aunque lleva maquetandose por 5 años jejeje es la primera vez que tomo coraje para dejarlo impreso a un público espero que pronto pueda obtener nuevamente sus comentarios, espero y deseos sus adorados Reviews con cada cosa que me dicen o me escriben en un PM, me hacen feliz, gracias por leer mi historia no hay mayor honor que ese y les estoy eternamente agradecida, dejen sus comentarios, buscaré responderles lo más pronto posible, gracias gracias nuevamente a ustedes mis adorados lectores ;)

Atentamente:

Orooo-Alea-Kao!


End file.
